RWBY Remnant Games Rebooted
by Cronus Prime
Summary: The Games we play always have a story to tell, this one however leave virtual reality in the dust. This game will not hesitate to play for keeps if the chance was given, and I don't plan on having my lights go out a second time, so I hope you're both ready Ozpin and Salem. A new player has just entered this little game of yours, and the rules you both played by...have changed.
1. 1-Menu: Press Start

***Looks around the room seeing the dust and cobwebs***

**Is this how long I left this story for? Huh. Well anyway as you can see I'm fully rebooting/remaking this story from the ground up. Anyway It's good to be back to this story, what's it been like 7 years? *Looks past the camera* 8? Reason was that My laptop needed a new battery so I was left outta the upload cycle.**

**Regardless I this story I didn't want to abandon due to so much hard work being put into it. Looking back on the writing I did all those years ago I was a mere rookie doing what he wanted, but now with some experience under my belt I can reboot it with proper a ****story line.**

**So eough outta my rambling**

* * *

**1-Menu: Press Start**

Have you ever had one of those days where you just lose yourself in a game you play for so long, you actually feel as if you were there, and actually feel what the characters feel? They are many different rides waiting to be ridden, you engross so deep into it, and nothing else becomes relevant. The way I see it, there's two types of people. Those who prefer reality and don't seem really interested in games and just live one life. And then there's the gamers. They live many lives, whether it's being a war hero, sole survivor or a Demi God. The rides are endless.

Which person am I do you ask? Well it's simple. I'm a gamer and I'm proud of it. Nothing will tell me otherwise.

Now when I say I was a gamer, I was referring to either keyboard & mouse or a controller. What else would I refer to right? What if I told you that I was given something to play far more real than the VR tech we have these days.

Well as to how it came and happened to me…it wasn't the most pleasant experience, in my "Final Moments" I went into cardiac arrest and my world was cut, now keep in mind I wasn't over weight or anything but I wasn't the most fit. I wasn't sure if I died or I was rushed to hospital and now unconscious, I just don't know. I opened up my eyes and all I saw was a black void of…well, nothing. Until a holographic screen appeared in front of me.

**Welcome, and Congratulations. You have given the chance to become 'The Gamer'.**

'I've read several gamer fanfictions, so I think I have a pretty good idea on what might happen' 'But seriously!? I get greeted by this after pretty much kicking the bucket? Sheesh, dick move life. But I get the chance to have this power for a second chance, so silver lining I guess' I thought seeing both the pros and cons.

**New players are recommended to go through the tutorial. Would you like to go to the tutorial?**

"Yes please" I said.

**So polite. There are different options regarding the commands. There are verbal and manual commands. Which would you prefer?**

"Verbal commands" I replied.

**Verbal commands come in to varieties, "Voice" and "Thought". They are passive and can be used anytime, you can change this in the options menu at any time. Now say or think menu.**

'Menu' I though, people might think I've got a screw loose or something if I said this stuff aloud. Then screen then showed several different options.

**Status**

**Inventory**

**Skills**

**Quests**

**Map [Unlocked during main questline]**

**Options**

**Now here's the Main Menu, this will show you where everything will be. Select the status screen and see where we stand shall we?**

'Status' I thought.

**Connor **********

**Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100**

**STR: 5**

**END: 5  
DEX: 5  
WIS: 5  
CHR: 5  
LUCK: 5**

**Stat points: 0  
Lien: 0**

**Condition: Pending  
**'Lien? I think that's Remnants currency, looks like I'm going to the world of RWBY by the looks of it'.

**Other than that you don't stand out as much do you? Here's 10 stat points that should help fix that.**

'Ok let's see if I'm not mistaking, STR is my physical condition like damage output. HP is tied to my, END which is my defence and resistance. DEX is my agility, and movement speed etc. MP is mana, so it's magic damage output and resistance, which is tied to WIS. CHR is my speech and how I talk to people, I'm gonna need that. And last is my LUCK, it will affect all the above in some matter' I thought before moving my finger over the stats to apply the points to 'Ok I'll put 3 in STR, 3 DEX, 3 in CHR and 2 LUCK. That way I can take damage and be able to move with it, be able to hold a conversation and have luck on my side'. I thought before sliding the menu away and moving on.

**Next up is the skills menu. Select the skills menu please.**

'Skills'

**Gamer's mind-Passive**

**Gamer's Body-Passive**

**Don't be too bummed out you'll get more of these as you progress, don't worry.**

'These are pretty self-explanatory, the Gamer's mind allows me to keep calm in any situation. Whereas the Gamer's Body will gives me the body of a Video game character, meaning if I keep my HP I won't feel pain as much'. I analysed.

**Now let's return to the Main menu.**

'Return' I thought as the main menu showed up again. I wanted to see what I'll have in my inventory so I figured I'd go there next.

'Inventory' I thought.

**This is your Inventory, the perfect Hammerspace for all items alike. It's pretty spacious right now, let's start filling it by adding a weapon to it. Take your pick.**

**Sword**

**Axe**

**Hammer**

**Staff**

**Scythe**

**Gauntlets**

**Knives**

'I was always a sword person, without a doubt, Gauntlets I could have as a backup because you could never have too many weapons with this ability'.

**Short Sword: Small and simple sword to use.**

**Long Sword: Long blade and little more difficult than the Short Sword.**

**Katana: Fast and nimble, good for quick strikes.**

**Rapier: Long and thin, excellent for thrusting and parrying attacks.**

**Great Sword: The ideal weapon for heavy hitting blows and able to cleave enemies in two.**

'Well this is a no brainer, Great Sword'. With the applied command the weapon appeared in my inventory and pulled out the weapon from my Inventory.

"Observe" I said inspecting the weapon. When I did it had a white beam emitting from it like a weapon would in Borderlands.

**Iron Great Sword**

**Nothing special but it's a classical way to split someone down the middle, or through the stomach.**

Great swords require a lot of strength and dexterity to wield, but it's all worth it to do a ton of damage.

**To your left is your equipment screen. It's not necessary to equip anything as of now, below that is your equipped weapons you'll be able to switch between for weapons at a time. Let's have a look at the last screen, the Quest screen.**

'Return. Quests' I thought as it showed the highlighted quest.

**Current Quests**

"**Working out the kinks" (In Progress)**

'Working out the Kinks' I stated the quest as it showed the quest information.

**Working out the Kinks**

**Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial**

**Reward-100 EXP**

**Bonus Objective-Rank up 4 Stats 3 times- +75 EXP**

'Alright that's that. Turn in'. I thought.

**Congratulations, you have completed the Tutorial, now prepare to wake up in a new world, Connor O'Brien…Good Luck ;)**

**Quest Complete-Working out the Kinks**

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

The screen then disappeared and everything went black.

**Connor **********

**Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 115/115**

**MP: 110**

**STR: 8**

**END: 5**

**DEX: 8**

**WIS: 7**

**CHR: 8**

**LUCK: 7**

**Stat points: 0**

**EXP: 75/200**

**Relationships: None**

**Condition: Pending**

* * *

**Not much is changed here, except as to how things the way they are and restructured gaming system...sorta, still working on it but I got a good grasp on it regardless. Anyway the first 5 chapters of the reboot are now being uploaded as I type this AN. So be sure to let me know you're thoughts on the reboot.**

**Anyway don't let me keep you here there still several chapters to be read.**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. 2-Level: 1 Game On!

**Hey all, the second one is up! Now I'm not gonna lie,**** the rebuilding of this story is gonna be a bit of a bitch but I hope it meets today's standards as I work on it. So Expect most of my time to be focusing on this story for a bit until I finish rebuilding it.**

**So with that outta the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**2-Level 1: GAME ON!**

When I said I blacked out I really meant to say that I closed my eyes for roughly 5 seconds and then the world appeared around me. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a forest. Yea not the best way to start a game huh?

"You couldn't start off with a prologue or something?" I muttered to myself as I looked at my surroundings. Trees, trees and oh look…more trees. I'm gonna shut up now. 'Ok let's take a look at what we got here, options'. I thought as I figured I'd take a quick glance at what options there are.

**Options**

**Volume**

**BGM**

**Help**

"BGM? That wouldn't be the gaming music would it?" I checked it and saw that I was right. Not only that but I saw it was listing all the songs from my phone that I had back home. "Now this will be fun. There's nothing better than playing a game while listening to your favourite tunes". I chuckled to myself. "Now where the hell is the Kingdom of Vale at?"

**New Quest added**

**[Looking for the locals]**

**You are deserted in the middle of a forest but not completely defenceless**

**Main Objective-Find Civilisation**

**Reward-300 EXP**

**Secondary Objective-Defeat an attacking enemy**

**Reward- +200 Lien**

**Bonus Objective- Take no damage + 125 Lien**

'Jeeze money for days my right? Well, better get started'. I thought to myself before a waypoint appeared before me in my vision and logically followed it. As I made my way towards my destination, I thought about everything that will come my way. The Breach, Fall of Beacon, the cast getting scattered, Attack on Haven and the whole lot. Being able to stop it is unrealistic that's the truth but trying to control the initial damage is something I can strive towards.

'No only that the cryptic bastard Ozpin or Ozma or whoever the old prick likes to call himself will try to put me in his deck of cards or on his chess board or whatever. But I'm a completely different player all together'. I thought to myself. As I then began to pick up the pace.

* * *

I've been jogging for what seems like seemed like half an hour, and I didn't feel tired at all. I decided to take a little unneeded break.

**Your constant jogging has increased your DEX by 1**

"Well nothing like a little DEX increase every so often huh?" I said to myself.

**Doing certain activities will increase certain skills, take some time to train and become stronger for future endeavours **

"That's quite nifty". I muttered as I saw the notification. But I had the feeling I wasn't alone, as I heard the natural flora move around near me. I looked to my right and saw several Ursa appear blocking any means of escape. I pulled out my Great Sword and held it with two hands in a fighting stance.

"Let's see what you overgrown teddy bears have to offer, Observe". I said to no one in particular.

**Strayed Adolescent Ursa X3**

**Level: 5**

**HP: 200/200**

**Status: Weak**

"'Ok good thing they're no longer part of a pack or group of any kind, and should be able to go down. Even if I'm 3 levels lower than them. Plus I wanna get as much cash so I can get some better equipment later on'. The Ursa to my right lunged at me with a swipe but I dodged just in time, for everything to slow down for a second or two.

**New skill has been developed- Focus (Active)**

'Oh yea. Definitely checking that out in a minute'. I thought smugly before dragging the sword along the ground and swinging it upwards decapitating the Ursa's head, dealing 101 CRT-DMG. The body of the beast eventually fell to the ground lifelessly before starting to slowly disintegrate, I then turned my attention to the other two who were getting ready to avenge their comrade.

One attempted to go for a swipe like the last one did but everything went into Focus again. Instead of going for my attacker I went for his friend instead, catching it off guard and bringing the blade of my weapon down in its right arm severing it completely doing 55 DMG. It roared in pain and fell down on the grass.

I decided to put it out of its misery and kill it by severing the head. I spun around to face my final opponent as the Ursa mimicked my action. It stood on its two legs, to make itself look intimidating and roared at me. The Ursa stood on all fours and charged at me and tried to use its jaws as a weapon, only to be dodged and struck in the side. I ran up and sliced both back legs causing it to move to a crawl

"Man you don't go down easily like the other 2 did do ya, you Grimm are determined I'll give you that". I said to it with my Sword resting on my shoulder as I crouched in front of it as it was crawling to me. Not that it cared or anything. Seeing as it had enough, I stabbed in the skull by my sword, before falling limp and dyeing.

"Flawless victory I guess". I mused.

**LEVEL UP!**

**New skills have been created**

I looked at my Great Sword and smiled at how much damage I did. Something caught my eye and I saw it was emitting a yellow beam. I walked over and picked it up.

"Observe". I said.

**25 Lien card**

**Currency used on Remnant, these appear in Electronic Card form. This card contains 25 Lien.**

With that I stowed it away and picked up the other Lien from the other Ursa I beat adding up to 75 Lien all up. I opened the status screen and put a point in my luck. Better luck=better loot.

I checked the skills and decided to see their properties.

**Focus-1/2 [Upgradable]**

**When dodging an attack at the right time, this skill will make everything seem like it's slowing down, but it's just you going at incredible speeds for the cost of some mana. Can be upgraded by reaching Level 12 and purchasing the upgrade in the store.**

"In time I'll get there, in time". I muttered to myself as I then walked in the direction I was going and closed the screen with the flick of a wrist.

* * *

**Quest complete [Looking for the Locals]**

**Rewards-300 EXP, 200 Lien**

**Bonus Reward-125 Lien**

'A little jackpot never hurt anybody now did it? Now I need to upgrade my person and weapons'. I thought.

**New Quest added**

**[Gearing up]**

**Now that you're in the Kingdom of Vale it's time to upgrade yourself so that you can stand out more.**

**Main Objectives**

**Upgrade & Name your Great Sword**

**Build a Secondary weapon**

**Buy new clothing**

**Buy 3 skill books 0/3**

**Reward-400 EXP, Skill Book**

'Sweet, buy 3 skill books and get 1 free. And I got an idea on a secondary weapon'. I thought in preparation. As I walked around Vale and eventually found a blacksmith and asked if he could help me out in crafting my weapons. He said he would but as long I was the one making them.

I Named the Sword Thorn, with the Blade being able to open up and reveal the assault rifle which had a six rotary barrel to fit its size, the very same you'd find on a mini-gun. I changed the blade to Camarone green with a black hilt that had a lever that changed its mechashifting. After testing this weapon it is held much like the Heavy Bowgun in Monster Hunter in its gun form and the Sword form, it may be a bit heavy but with some more practice and familiarity it can use it like Devil Sword Dante from DMC5. Come to think of it seems similar in length to said sword upon closer inspection.

As for the Secondary, it was a Jackal Gun was named ANZAC in honour of my home nation's army corps, and had two modes, burst-fire and semi-auto. The blade was hidden inside the barrel, and is able to flip out like a pocket knife would, while still able to use the gun's firing system. The colour was an army green while the blade was a shiny silver. Now that I look at it, it kinda reminds me of Emerald's weapon in some way.

After I did so I found a clothing store and to be honest I spent a fair amount of time in there. But I was comfortable with a green sleeveless hoodie with a black trench coat.

I walked down the street and found an all too familiar store that caught my eye.

'Well, well, well. From Dust Till Dawn huh?' I thought smiling.

* * *

**Connor **********

**Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 120/120**

**HPR: 1/10sec**

**MP: 115**

**MPR: 1/10sec**

**STR: 8**

**END: 5**

**DEX: 9**

**WIS: 7**

**CHR: 8**

**LUCK: 8**

**Stat points: 0**

**EXP: 75/300**

**Relationships: None**

**Condition: Good**

* * *

**Again merely rebuilding this chapter much like the last one, now before any of you guys say this is another one added to the roster, bear in mind this was here for a long while before rebuilding this from the ground up.**

**Now onto working on the next chapter, it should be done by the time you finish reading this.**

**So I'll see ya over there!**


	3. 3-Level: 2 Ready? Fight!

**Okay the Third one is up and running, and like I said before let me know how much of an improvement this is compared to the last one, becuase I feel like this is where the story will cement itself as to where the story will go.**

**If that makes sense to ya all.**

**But enough outta my rambling, you came to read and I won't stop ya!**

* * *

**3-Level 2: Ready? Fight!**

I walked inside the store and looked in the back to the little red reaper herself. Reading a magazine like in the first episode. I searched the stand to see if there's anything useful here before Roman shows up.

**Weapons issue monthly**

**Shows different weapons used by popular huntsman.**

**Cost: 10 Lien**

'Nope that's gonna be of no use to me'. I thought as I looked on the stand and found something that caught my eye.

**Weapon upgrade manual**

**Allows weapons to have 3 forms of Mechashifting**

**This is a skill book-Requires you to be LVL 15**

**Cost: 10 Lien**

'Well what you know?' I thought proudly before turning my attention to Ruby. 'Observe'

**Ruby Rose**

**Title: Little Red Reaper**

**Level: 18**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: 250/250**

**AP: 425/425**

**Current Status: Not worrying about anything.**

'Let's change that shall we?' I thought just as I was about to talk to her a notification appeared.

**The status of Ruby Rose has appeared showing what the person is currently feeling at the current time. You can also gain their trust and grow closer people allowing you to gain incredible rewards as well. The people you talk to can be added to your friends list.**

'Fuckin oath, that's pretty nifty'. I thought smiling before continuing on with my action. I gently tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and pulled her headphones off. Here we go then. "Sorry I don't mean to bother you Ms But, I couldn't help but notice the weapon on your back, might I ask what type it is? If it's too big I wouldn't suggest bringing it out just in case you accidently smash something". I said pointing to Crescent Rose.

"Oh it's fine, this here is my baby Crescent Rose, a High Calibre Sniper Scythe. What do you have?" She said proudly patting her weapon before asking.

"Heh, I have a dual Gatling assault rifle Great sword, and a 454 Casull Auto, or "Jackal Gun" Machete. I said pulling out my side arm. Her reaction was that her eyes were replaced with stars just looking at it.

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Well the Great Sword is Called thorn because of a Rose's thorn and the Pistol is called ANZAC. I take it you really into weapons?" I answered her question before asking one again.

"I'm kinda a nerd when it comes to weapons, but they are a part of ourselves when you think about it you know?" She smiled which caused me to do the same.

"Heh, yea, I hear ya on that." I stated. "Guess we're both weapon enthusiasts in our own right huh?" I said with my hands in my pockets.

"I don't really have many friends because of my obsession with weapons, people think I'm weird". Ruby said dejectedly.

"So? That shouldn't really matter, there's no shame in it. You shouldn't let people's opinions bring you down". I said to her which seemed to cheer her up a bit and smile.

"Thanks, I guess I didn't really think of it like that". She replied with a smile.

"No worries Rosebud". I smiled back as she tilted her head to the side. "It's a little nickname since I see a rose on your belt and I don't really know your name". I explained.

"Well, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose". She said extending her hand with a smile.

"Connor Camerone". I said smiling and accepting her handshake.

"Now were not really strangers anymore huh? Unless you don't wanna be friends, it's cool". She said shyly while rubbing her arm.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean we're both nerds when it comes to weapons and the way I see it that's pretty hard to come by these days. Friendship or even life itself, is only as hard as you make it. You can do anything, and I mean anything you can set your mind to". I stated with a smile.

"You know I think you're on to something there Connor". She smiled back at me.

**Ruby Rose has been added to your friends list**

**Your closeness with Ruby Rose has increased.**

**Your interaction with Ruby Rose has increased your CHR by 1**

'It's a start. Now time to buy some dust'. I thought while smiling.

* * *

After I bought a couple of things due to me having some time to kill before Roman gets here. I looked outside and saw that it was dark out, meaning he'll be here any minute. I had bought 5kg of fire, water lightening, wind, ice and earth dust. Enough for me to experiment with. I walked back to where Ruby was and looked to see if there was anything I could buy before I enter the first episode of RWBY.

**Metalwork guide**

**Learn the Basic and advanced guides on how to smith armour, apparel and weapons**

**This is a skill book.**

**Cost: 10 Lien**

'Ok, one more. Let's see, what's this? Observe'. I asked myself mentally as I had a look at the book.

**Dust Munitions Guide**

**A Guide on how to infuse/make dust ammunition**

**This is a skill book**

**Cost: 10 Lien**

'Nice, now to buy this and be prepared for the events'. I thought as I walked over to the counter and paid for the books before going back to Ruby, and noticed the amount of stuff I had bought.

"Where do you keep all the stuff you bought? I can't see it on you and you don't have a bag". She asked inspecting me inch by inch.

"It's part of my semblance". I said but I was interrupted before I looked at a notification. Check that, 2 notifications.

**New Quest Added**

**[Ruby Rose]**

**Time to put on a show, fend of Roman and his thugs from robbing the place with the help of Ruby Rose**

**Main Objectives**

**Stop Roman from robbing the store**

**Defeat all enemies**

**Reward-700 EXP, 500 Lien, +3kg Dust, Pair of Dust infused Cestus's**

**Bonus Objective 1-Ensure Ruby Takes no damage during the Heist + Questline BFF's 4 Eva questline unlocked early + Closeness with Ruby Rose**

**Bonus Objective 2-Defeat all enemies (Excluding Roman) without taking damage + SMG/Shotgun Blueprint (Green)**

Ruby and I saw Roman come in, and not a moment too soon. I then tapped hr on the shoulder getting her attention.

"Let them come to us then we'll show em we mean business" I whispered to her. Ruby then looked at me and nodded so went to acting casual and then eventually out attention was brought to one of the gang members. 'Observe'.

**Hired Gangster**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 350/350**

**AP: 100/100**

'God these guys are weak that it ain't funny'. I thought to myself.

"I said hands in the air". He said snapping me back to reality.

"Are you, robbing us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh". We said in unison. Right before I made a swift kick to the nuts and knocked his lights out. A second gang member came and pointed a gun at us, but was kicked out the window by Ruby with me following behind. We stood there in the street, Ruby revealing her scythe and me pulling Thorn from my back and then getting into a ready position.

"Ok…get them!" Roman said to his henchmen who bum rushed us.

"Take the two on the right, the left's mine". I said to her which she complied by nodding.

'Observe'.

**Roman Torchwick**

**Title: Crime lord**

**Level: 75**

**HP: 755/755  
AP: 150/150**

'He barely has an aura. Which is kinda a good thing because I'd be more worried if he did'. I thought before turning attention to the gang members attempting to attack me.

One went for a slash at me but was met with my Great sword swatting the weapon out of his hands dealing 25 DMG, while I was swinging I kept going until I spun around and struck upwards at him again sending him airborne dealing 225 CRT DMG before spinning a third time hitting the other one with a swift strike to the side dealing 157 DMG sending him face first into the ground.

The first one I attacked landed on the ground and was struck by the fall damage practically taking him out of the fight. The second however rushed at me again, I brought the blade of my weapon up and slammed it into the ground creating a small shockwave finishing him off.

**New Skill Has been Developed-Blade Crush**

**New Skill Has been Developed-Pain Wave**

'Ok, I'll check those momentarily'. I thought as we then turned our attention to Roman who crushed his cigar with his cane.

"You were worth every cent, you truly were. Well Red, Green I must say I'm sure that this has been an eventful evening. As much as I would like to stick around, I'm afraid this…is where we part ways". He took aim at us, but mainly Ruby.

He fired but I used my sword to block the attack and saved her from harm. Although this cost me my health as I took 88 DMG from the blast with my sword taking the brunt of the attack, if I took the shot to the body without an aura I would've kicked the bucket early. All worth it for saving Ruby. Roman took this moment to make his getaway.

"You ok we go after him?" She asked the shopkeeper as he nodded, then we made our pursuit. Ruby helped me out by using her speed and her weapon to get me up on the roof with her.

"HEY!" We shouted.

"Persistent". He muttered before a Bullhead appeared. The wind came at us but I used Thorn to black most of it, but Ruby wasn't as lucky as the wind made her recoil.

"End of the Line kids!" He shouted tossing the expected crystal at us. He fired his cane which caused the dust to explode but a certain Huntress came to our rescue and shielded us from harm. Ruby shifted her weapon to its sniper form as Cinder Appeared tossing fireballs at us. I changed Thorn into its rifle form and fired away, occasionally letting go of the trigger so I can reline the sights with the target. But all of it was futile in the end. But had to do at least something.

'Observe' I thought.

**Cinder Fall**

**Title: The False Maiden**

**Level: ?**

**HP: ?  
MP: ?  
AP: ?**

'Not Surprising, she stole some of the Fall Maiden's power. I'm not sure if I can stop her from getting the rest'. I thought seriously. As the Bullhead left the scene we were left with Goodwitch looking at the both of us. But mainly at Ruby.

"You're a Huntress. Can I have your Autograph?" She said excitedly.

**Quest Updated-Survive Goodwitch's interrogation.**

'Augh, this gonna be fun'. I thought sarcastically.

* * *

As Ruby and I sat in the interrogation room, we were waiting for Goodwitch to come back and address us. Ruby was a nervous wreck. Me? I was waiting patiently but it was wearing thin. I then got a notification.

**New item has been added to your inventory**

'Huh? Inventory'. I thought. And what had been added surprised me.

**IPhone 6-S**

**This device is something from your previous life is it not? Not that you'll need to worry about battery life anymore right?**

'I never thought I'd see this again'. I thought smiling internally, the door open to reveal Goodwitch and began to pace around the room.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two, you put yourselves and others in great danger". She stated.

"They started it". She cried back.

"We merely acted in self-defence, I made sure we couldn't see any other bystanders that would get hurt during the conflict that would occur". I state as matter of fact.

"However this is true, if it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" Ruby smiled at this but she didn't know what would happen next. "…and a slap on the wrist". She said as she smacked her crop on the table making ruby recoil and me only flinching a little. I mean could you at least say we did a good job of doing what we did?

"But…there's someone here to see you". Then right on schedule, Ozpin came through the door.

"Ruby Rose…you have, silver eyes. And you are young man?" He asked the last part in my direction.

"Connor Camerone sir". I said bowing my head a little to show respect. 'Prick, Observe'. I thought. I know where this was going but wouldn't hurt to check.

**Professor Ozpin**

**Title: Huntsman Legend**

**Level: ?**

**HP: ?  
MP: ?  
AP: ?**

**Status: All Great & Powerful**

**Glynda Goodwitch**

**Title: Beacon's Witch**

**Level: 81**

**HP: 3200/3200  
MP: 4000/4000  
AP: 3000/3000**

**Status: Annoyed of Ozpin**

'Yep, I thought as much, but DAMN! Level 81?!' I thought surprised but didn't show it.

"So tell me, where did you learn to fight like this?" He asked as he showed me and Ruby fighting side by side fighting the thugs on his scroll.

"S-signal academy". She asked timidly.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked.

"Well one teacher in particular". She replied.

"I see…It's just that I've seen only one other scythe wielder in particular. A dusty old crow". He said after putting the plate of cookies for Ruby to munch on. I took four of them and stashed them in my inventory for later.

Ruby muffles her words then swallows.

"Sorry that's my uncle crow, he's a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like-woooaaaahhhh, witchaaaaaa". She replied before making Karate noises and poses, which to be fair made me chuckle at how cute she is. And that's no lie.

"So I've noticed. So what made you want to train to fight like this?" He asked not really fazed by her actions. Nothing really does.

"I want to become a Huntress". She said to him seriously.

"You want to fight monsters?" He asked intertwining his fingers.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training at signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress. And I wanna become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought hey, why not make a career out of it!" She giggles. "I mean the Police are alright but huntsman and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, ya know?" I had trouble getting the detail of what she just said but hey I got it in a nutshell.

"Do you know who I am? He asked her.

"You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy". She answered.

"Hello". He greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you". She responded.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked her. She was excited that he had offered her this chance.

"More than anything". She said.

"Well okay". He said which really made Ruby's day.

'The fuck bro'. I thought to myself as all eyes were now on me, and I was really nervous on what he had to say.

"Now Mr Camerone, I want to hear your story. I searched for any known people to find a match but nothing came up. I should know because I checked on my way here".

'Well fuck me sideways'. I thought to myself. "Well you see sir, I'm a drifter I travel all around even inside and outside the Kingdoms". I explained as it wasn't really a lie, if the gamer ability works something like I think it does.

"And what do your parents think of this?" Ozpin asked me.

"Don't know, I was separated from my family from events I'd rather not talk about". I said as I wasn't lying about that either, just not the full truth. If my Charisma is good enough I can get through this interrogation, besides if there's one thing I know, lying comes back to bite you in the ass.

"You're not very trusting are you?" Goodwitch said.

"I don't give it easily. I only give it to those who have earned it". I stated.

"That's a decision I can respect Mr Camerone". Ozpin said making me look at him. "I'm offering you a chance to join Beacon academy much like Miss Rose. If you're willing to accept". He offered me.

"Well, considering I don't have a place to stay or go since I just got here, I guess it wouldn't hurt". I said truthfully.

**Your smooth talking has increased your CHR by 1**

**New title has been unlocked**

**Titles now unlocked to view**

Ozpin smiled at my answered but I mentally smirked as I was getting into his Academy. He then turned his attention to Ruby.

"Miss Rose since Mr Camerone has no home in Vale you wouldn't mind having him stay with you until the school year starts. That's your choice of course, I can always have him stay in a temporary dorm at my School". He stated to her.

"No I'm totally fine with it. Besides he had my back beck at the robbery. So why wouldn't I?" She said smiling at me, which caused me to smile back.

"Thank you for your kindness Ruby. I owe you that much". I said.

"Nah, it's fine really". She replied. Ozpin pulled something from his back pocket, revealing it to be a letter.

"Give this to Ruby's father, it has everything that I have written down during our talk tonight". He said as I was handed the letter and stashed it in my inventory.

**Ozpin's Letter to Taiyang**

**Give this to Ruby/Yang's father from Ozpin to explain the recent events that transpired.**

* * *

As Ruby and I walked out of the police station I went to check the quests I had that were active.

**Quest Complete**

**[Gearing Up]**

**Reward- Reward-400 EXP, Skill Book Create I.D (Instant Dungeon)**

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**Aura Meter Activated**

'Ya done?' I thought. But this didn't go unnoticed by Ruby.

"You ok? What's with that look?" She asked with a brow raised.

"Hmm? Oh, just contemplating on how to help explain this to your dad along with the letter". I said as she nodded in confirmation.

"So you ready head to my place?" She asked me. But I remembered something that just came to me.

"Uh, Ruby you have your scroll on you right?" I asked her in which my answer was a nod. "Well, I think it might be best if you let your Dad know that I'm coming with you. We don't want any misunderstandings to occur now don't we?" I said regarding Ruby's father Tai. Not to mention Yang as well.

**By letting Ruby's family know your arriving has increased your WIS by 1.**

'Huh, that's helpful'. I thought to myself.

"Yea that might be a good idea. Just give me a minute ok?" She asked in which I responded with a nod. Ruby brought out her scroll and started to call her Dad…I just hope he and Yang don't pummel me before I get to explain myself.

"Hey Yang is Dad there? I have to talk to him…Hey Dad…yea I'm ok…listen I got accepted into Beacon early how cool's that? I stopped a Robbery and Professor Ozpin noticed and I got accepted…Thanks…listen I'm bringing a friend over since he got accepted the same time I did and he needs a place to stay…yea he's with me right now and he has a letter from Ozpin that will explain everything that happened tonight, he wanted me to call you to let you and Yang know that we're coming, so that it didn't give the wrong message…ok…ok Dad, love you too bye". She then Hung up and turned her attention to me.

"Dad knows that you're coming with me". She said to me.

"Sweet, let's get some shut eye". I said yawning but I was suddenly I was heavier and noticed it was Ruby who was on my back.

"Since you staying at my house you can carry me home". She said which just made me laugh in amusement. Which caused another notification to pop up.

**Quest Updated-Take Ruby home**

"Alright but you gotta point me in the right direction though. Which way milady?" I said in a mock chivalry voice.

"That way, mush good sir mush!" She laughed, which made me do the same as I walked to the Xiao Long/Rose house with their Little Red Riding Hood on my back.

* * *

After what seemed like half an hour's walk, from a Bullhead station we came from to get to Patch we finally reached Ruby's house. I set her down on the ground gently so she can hop off, along with a notification.

**Constantly carrying Ruby has increased your DEX by1**

**Carrying Ruby has increased your STR by 1**

"Well looks like carrying you all the way here has paid off, by that I got a little workout from it". I said which made her look at me accusingly like I did or said something wrong.

"You're not calling me fat are you?" She said with her arms crossed.

"What? You? Fat? No way, in any sense you're way stronger than me, I'm just weak as anything. I'm only stronger than the average man, so it would be tough for someone like that to carry a young woman such as yourself". I explained which made Ruby grow a little red along with it.

**Your speech has increased your CHR by 1**

**Closeness with Ruby Rose has increased**

I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments to reveal none other than Tai and Yang Xiao Long in the flesh.

'Observe' I thought as their stats came up for me to inspect.

**Taiyang Xiao Long**

**Title: Berserk Huntsman**

**Level 70 **

**HP: 4000/4000  
MP: 600/600  
AP: 3800/3800**

**Status: Concerned for Ruby a little**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Title: Little Sun Dragon**

**Level: 20**

**HP: 800/800  
MP: 320/320  
AP: 750/750  
Status: Suspicious of you**

"Hi, you must be Ruby's Dad yes?" I asked making sure I was polite as well.

"That's me. You're the one she said she was bringing correct?" He asked in which I nodded yes in response. Which reminded me, I took the letter out of my inventory and held it.

"Like Ruby said, this will shed some light for you. It's from Ozpin like she said". I said as I handed the letter to him. He opened it and read through it to see what Ozpin had meant. When he reached a certain point his eyes went wide.

"You took an explosive attack for my daughter and survive?! With no Aura at that? I must say that is quite impressive". He gasped, which made Yang go wide eyed as well before raising a brow.

"Granted I used my sword to take most of the attack but I did knock the wind of me". I stated.

"That's actually quite impressive. We should spar sometime". Yang said to me.

"Well to be fair I just reacted and I only just got my Aura unlocked. If either of you were to fight me without holding back you'd possibly kill me". I explained, and letting them know I had no chance against either of them. Let alone all together.

"So why did Ozpin accept you again if this was the case?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Well he must have his reasons, plus I was a drifter before I met Ruby. However I can amp up my regiment before we leave for Beacon". I stated to which.

"Well it's good to know that you care for others safety instead of your own. And by that I mean Ruby here". Tai said.

"I would've done the same for anyone in the same position". I replied.

"I know you would've. Not many people are willing to do what you did. Well come on in you can sleep in the guest bedroom we have". He said as motioned us to come in and he shut the door behind us. Ruby guided me to the bedroom and said she would turn in for the night, which left me alone in the room.

**Quest Complete [Ruby Rose]**

**Reward-400EXP, 3kg Dust, Pair of Dust infused Cestus's **

**Bonus Reward 1- Questline BFF's 4 Eva questline unlocked + Closeness with Ruby Rose**

**Bonus Reward 2- SMG/Shotgun Blueprint (Green)**

**Ruby has developed an interest in you**

**LEVEL UP!**

**Select Reward- SMG Blueprint or Shotgun Blueprint**

'Wait what kind of interest? Well not that I'm complaining but…really? I'll get to that later, the Blueprint, now I don't wanna be overloaded with SMG's in my inventory, Shotgun Blueprint'.

**Shotgun Blueprint-USAS 12**

**A shotgun that doesn't seem special but it does know how to get the job done.**

**Pair of Dust Infused Cestus's**

**These armoured Cestus are able to not only protect your fingers from being cut off, but are able to use Dust based attacks at the cost of Mana. + 3 END.**

**Infusion choice (This is permanent)**

**Fire**

**Lightening**

**Wind**

**Ice**

'Well, looks like I only get one choice. Sometimes you just want to see the world burn. Fire'. I thought to myself as I chose the element for my new Cestus.

**Abilities**

**Fireball-Casts a ball of fire that slowly burns a target for a short amount of time when contact is made.**

**Melee effect: The user's fists are ignited and DMG is increased by 15 and damages enemies' overtime**

'Oh, ok I get it. It's like the Pyromancy glove from Dark Souls. Yea I can work with that. Plus it got me started on armour so yea, equip'. I thought to myself before closing the info on the Cestus and looked to see that they were on my hands. I unequipped them for the time being and checked the new abilities I got.

**Blade Crush-(Swords and Axes only) An ability where damage is increased but at the cost of a long recover time. Bring down a heavy weapon and create a small wave around you and push enemies' back. Enemies take 2X DMG if the weapon comes in contact with an enemy.**

**Recover time: 60 seconds**

**Pain Wave-(Swords and Axes only) An ability were the ground is struck with a heavy weapon sending a shockwave toward a target causing the said target to ragdoll for a brief time.**

**Recover time: 25 Seconds**

'Damn son! I knew a Greatsword was a good choice'. I thought to myself as I closed the ability screen and went to my stats. I put one point in STR, CHR and WIS each. I pulled out the Create I.D skill book from my inventory.

**This skill book teaches how to create an Instant Dungeon and how to escape Instant Dungeon**

**Would you like to use Create I.D?**

'Yes'. I thought as the book faded in a golden light and I now know how to create an I.D.

**New Skills have been developed**

**Create I.D**

**Escape I.D**

'Now for the others'. I thought to myself.

**This Book teaches Metal working**

**Would you like to use this Skill Book?**

'Yes'. I thought as I took my coat off.

**This book teaches Dust infusion in ammunition**

**Would you like to use this skill book?**

'Yes'. I thought as I took the rest of my clothing off besides the tank top I wore and underwear so I'm covered up, I put my clothes over a chair that was housed by a desk I could use to infuse ammo and other various things while I'm staying here. I threw the covers over me and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Connor Camerone**

**Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 57/145**

**MP: 130**

**AP: 125/125**

**STR: 9**

**END: 8 (5+3)**

**DEX: 10**

**WIS: 9**

**CHR: 11**

**LUCK: 8**

**Stat points: 0**

**EXP: 75/600**

**Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend)**

**Condition: Recovering**

* * *

**Three down two to go, Now I had removed the unnecessary titles and other abilities that were way too much for me to keep track of, and also the damage with Roman was scaled down to balance for reasons that will be explained for later when Beacon rolls around. Anyway I'll get back to uploading the next chapter and I'll get back to ya!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. 4-Level: 3 Preparing for a Journey

**Hey guys! **

**Now you saw with the last chapter tat my response to Ozpin was completely different, plus I am all caught up to Volume 6, just waiting for Volume 7 to be available and we'll get to that. **

**Anyway don't let me hold ya up, Enjoy!**

* * *

**4-Level 3: Preparing for a Journey**

**Your Health, Mana and Aura have been fully replenished through sleep**

Well now I know what sleeping does. But then again I'm not really that surprised but I'm glad to know it's there. I rose from the bed I was sleeping on before stretching out my limbs. I then put my clothes on before heading out the door looking for the kitchen. I just followed the smell and it lead me directly to it, where Yang and Ruby were sitting at the table.

"Morning Connor". Ruby and Yang said turning in my direction "Mornin".

"Morning girls. Where's Tai?" I asked regarding their fathers whereabouts. Which made me look around and behind me…just to be sure.

"He went out on an errand, he'll be back in the afternoon". Yang answered.

"Oh, alright then". I said before sitting down.

"You want anything I got pancakes and bacon cooking". Yang said as she went over to the pan over the stove.

"Just some pancakes will be fine thanks". I answered.

"So how are you going to ramp up your regiment by the time we get to Beacon anyway?" The blonde brawler asked.

"Well I was a drifter for some time before I met you Ruby so I just need to make it harder and enduring than normal" I said which got Yang's attention. "That sounds like fun". She said as she laid the plate in front of me which I thanked her before responding and taking a bit of my breakfast.

"Well the regiment was made for me along but once I figure out how to make it for all I'll let you know Yang". I said which made the Yellow of future team RWBY smile at me.

"Well don't hog it all to yourself forever now ok? I wanna know what you learned by yourself, hell I might be able to outlast you once I know it".

"Yea I'll hold you up to that". I smiled as I finished my Pancakes.

"Oh I'm sure you will". She said with a prideful smirk.

**Yang Xiao Long has been added to your friends list**

**Closeness with Yang Xiao Long has increased**

**Your smooth talk has increased your CHR by 1**

'Well you can't have too many friends'. I thought as I stood up and put my plate in the sink. "Anyway I'm off to train, see ya later girls". I said as walked outside the house and made my way behind the house and I got a notification.

**HUD (Heads Up Display) Activated**

Why didn't it do so last night? I'll never know. On my HUD I saw my Party members in the top right corner of my vision along with their HP and AP meters next to their names. My HP, AP and MP meters in the bottom left, my HP showing Red, AP in Green and MP in Blue. My Weapon and ammo in the bottom right. But in the top left was clear…probably where the map is going to be.

'Activate instant Dungeon'. I thought as the area then changed into an open area, similar to the Void in Devil May Cry 5.

Several variations of Grimm Appeared. I pulled out ANZAC and equipped my Cestus's. I went to the Background music and found a song that seemed appropriate for this current situation. I selected the music and it began playing. "Observe". I said cocking the hammer on my Casull.

**.**

**Creep X3**

**HP: 250/250**

**Status: Enraged**

**.**

**Alpha Beowulf**

**HP: 650/650**

**Status: Observing**

I charged at the horde of Grimm. I ran up and hammer struck one of the Beowulfs in the head doing 25 DMG then brought my pistol up to its chin and pulled the trigger blowing half its head off doing 210 CRT-DMG. I then rapidly fired into the creature's throat to finish it off before it fell back dead.

**New Skill has been developed-Execution (Active)**

'Not a good time right now'. I thought to myself as I then took aim at a nearby Creep and fired 4 shots into it dealing 25 DMG each (100 DMG) before shifting ANZAC into Gurkha mode and sliced it from the stomach up to its head killing it. Another Creep decided to attack from my left and tackled me to the ground dealing 50 AP DMG, so in other words it slammed into me hard. I kept its jaws from clamping down on my head as I held it back from the top jaw. Luckily my Cestus was equipped when we started, the hand I held the Grimm back with started to burn with fire and fired a fireball in its mouth making it back off for me to kick it away from me and get back on my feet doing 15 DMG. I quickly recovered and fired the rest of the clip into it doing 25 DMG with the last three shots before reloading. The Creep managed to get back on its feet, with the smoke coming from in its mouth charged at me. I changed the pistol back to Gurkha mode and swung low as I slit its throat causing 100 CRT-DMG on impact and 10 DMG every second for bleeding out for roughly 3 seconds before dropping dead.

I then turned to the other two and charged up my Fireball and tossed it into the other two making it explode, luckily killing them in a single blast.

"Well I guess that was lucky of me. Doubt I can make it happen again, but I'm glad it did" I said to myself as I turned my attention to the other Grimm. I rushed the Alpha and sliced it across the chest 3 three times doing 150 DMG, I then followed up by jumping in the air, switching weapons and slamming my blade on the ground performing a BLADE CRUSH, knocking it back and changing to rifle mode and dealing 115 DMG all together but managed to get up. I swapped back to ANZAC and fired two bursts into its legs crippling it both dishing out 45 DMG each, then I my left fist was now coated in Rocks and then punched it in the snout causing 65 DMG with it being blown back and rag dolled into a tree with 30 DMG on impact.

"Burn!" I called as I slammed my fist into its skull causing cracks along the mask along with making a scorch mark on it dealing 50 DMG. 'Observe' I thought to inspect how much health this thing had.

**Alpha Beowulf**

**HP: 240/650**

**Status: Wounded**

"Let's wrap this up shall we?" I said aloud. As the Alpha recovered he charged putting it all on the table with me doing the same. I then ran forward and slid under it and sliced its legs causing it to fall forward inflicting 45 DMG, I then followed up with a PAIN WAVE and dealt 110 CRT-DMG making it rag doll a few feet. I walked up to it, stabbed it in the neck doing 40 DMG before Curb stomping its head for the finishing blow. "Get's the blood pumping...to my loins! OH!" I taunted the dead Grimm. I went over to the Alpha and collected the loot it contained. It had 3000 Lien which was good and something else which caught my eye. 'Observe'.

**Steel Armor Blueprint (Green)**

**The most basic armour to build and is very reliable and easy to repair if damaged. It is also dust Infusible.**

**Requirements-4 Steel Ingots, 5 Leather.**

**Offers- STR, END are increased by 4**

'Well more protection would never hurt anybody, Observe'

**Red Orb.**

**Crystallised gem that has the scent of Blood on it. Use it to activate an event.**

'Red orb? From Devil May Cry? How does this work?' I thought as I stuffed the money in my inventory. "Well I'll find out later. Levelling now sorting loot later".

**LEVEL UP! X3**

**New Titles are now available**

I looked over my stats and allocated two points into my LUCK and one point into my WIS. I looked into my skills to observe the new skill I recently got.

**Execution (Passive)**

**An attack that does devastating damage that can instantly kill an enemy in one go. This ability only works when the said enemy's health is low.**

'Well it doesn't joke about the instant kill. Titles'.

**Available locked titles.**

**Gunslinger 0/50 [kill/Defeat 50 enemies with Pistols, Machine Pistols or SMGs only] (Effect Locked)**

**Friends all around 0/8 [Befriend all members of team RWBY and JNPR and have them as your close friends] (Effect Locked)**

**Rising Legend 0/4 [Play all RWBY trailer songs with each member of team RWBY] (Effect Locked)**

**Rose Thorn [Establish a Relationship with Ruby Rose] (Effect Locked)**

'Damn that's a number of titles. And with the last one? I dunno'. I thought uncertain about the Rose thorn title. I mean I like Ruby before I got here but now I'm having second thought about doing so because I don't wanna get my face smashed in by her sister. "Well I got some titles but I don't know their effects until I get to a certain point. That sucks a little". I muttered to myself. As I then saw an Ursa appear.

"Round 2 it is then" I smirked as I rested Thorn on my shoulder.

* * *

I trained for quite a while and I will admit I made some good progress but I still got a ways to go until I'm ready for Beacon. I managed to Level up three more times and raised my WIS by two and my DEX by one since I felt that they were lacking a little. I did manage to collect 2000 lien from the common Grimm since the Alpha was practically the boss, just finished off his minions during the rest of the training session.

"Time to call it a day and pick this up again tomorrow". I said to myself. "Escape I.D". I said as the I.D faded back into reality as if I never left the house. I walked inside and was met with both sisters on the couch. "Ruby you still up for making a Shotgun along with some armour?" I asked the little red. "Of course! Just let me get everything ready, meet me at the back of the house ok? Ok see ya!" She said a bit too fast as she sped off to where ever the forge was leaving me and Yang behind. I merely scratched the back of my head as I looked at Yang as she did the same.

"Does she usually do this?" I asked the older sister. "Well when it comes to weapons…yea you can expect that a lot". She shook her head in amusement.

"Well anyway better not keep the little speedster waiting". I chuckled.

"Oh Connor by the way where were you Ruby and I went looking for you but we couldn't find you anywhere". Yang asked me.

"Oh I just went off somewhere where I could train by myself. Don't take it personally but I've done it for a while now and It's something that's always been second nature". I explained.

"Well we're going to Beacon soon and you need to train with others if you're going to pass any combat exams they may have". Yang stated.

"And you don't?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Connor...c'mon". She said gesturing to all of herself with a smug look on her face.

"Fair enough love". I replied with my hands in mock defeat as i then made my way to the back of the house.

**Closeness with Yang Xiao Long has increased**

'Seriously?' I mentally deadpanned before continuing to look for Ruby.

* * *

"We should be just about done…and, done!" I said as I wiped the sweat from my brow as Ruby did the same as we finished the USAS 12.

"It's finally finished! What else could we do?" Ruby asked as she put a set of tools down.

"Well next is some added protection". I said as I pulled out the Armor Blueprint for me and Ruby to inspect. "This is pretty simple I'll get some Ingots and what else do we need?" She asked as she start walking off to get the materials. "We may need at least four Steel Ingots and…five meters of leather. Think you can-" "Got it!" She said with the materials in her hands.

"That was fast, you must be really eager to help huh?" I smiled.

"Of course I am we're both going to Beacon and we need you to pass for you to enter the school. Besides this is the most fun I've had with anyone really. Normally other kids think I'm weird when it comes to weapons and all that". She said shyly as we started working on the armour set.

"It's fine Ruby really. I'm just glad I got someone who shares a similar interest as me, and is willing to help me out let alone stay at their house. Really it's really generous of you". I said trying to lift her spirits. Which worked as she then brought a smile to her face, along with a blush.

As we worked on the armour I discovered that with the crafting system the materials needed were pretty easy for lower ranking weapons, however I feel that Purple and Orange weapons will need something insane to be made. With armour each piece composed of it are the Leggings, Gauntlets and Chest plate and/or helmet, this set didn't come with one. And when the item was built the Blueprint didn't disappear, instead it is just stored into a Blueprint section in my Inventory. We then put the last of the pieces together and looked at each individual one. The chest plate gave basic protection and the shoulder pads were a little bulky but it was made to block against weapon strikes. The leggings looked and were light so they didn't hinder mobility along with the leggings.

I tried on the armour and I gotta say I looked pretty good in it as I put it over the current clothes I was wearing and I was still able to put my hood over my head, plus it looked good with my Cestus's.

"So? How do I look?" I said turning myself around for her to see all of me. "You look like a real Hunter Connor. How does it feel?" She complemented before asking her question.

"It feels not too light or not too heavy. It feels just right and it doesn't restrict my trench coat which is really good". I replied as I unequipped my armour and my Cestus's and went over to the Shotgun. "Now this is only going to be a temporary weapon until I can get something better. When I do I can scrap it and use the parts to make something better". I said as I aimed down the sights of the Shotgun and inspected it, double checking that there weren't things we missed. "Ok, Ruby pass me a clip of 12 Gauge please let's test this bad boy out". I smirked which got her really excited on firing it. She handed me the clip and we went over to a firing range we set up. I loaded the clip and cocked the lever back and aimed down the sights. "Weapons hot!" I called signalling that I'm ready to fire and then flipped the safety off. I aligned the sights with my target and fired a single shot shattering the target. I then fired again and destroyed another, I switched to full auto and unleashed a barrage down range and shattered any target that was in the way." Clear!" I called switching the safety on and stowing away the gun in my inventory.

"I think the gun was a complete success!" She exclaimed. "Damn straight. Let's call it a day huh?" I chuckled as we packed everything away and headed back inside the house.

* * *

**Connor Camerone**

**Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

**Level: 12**

**HP: 270/270**

**MP: 235/235**

**AP: 250/250**

**STR: 14 (10+4)**

**END: 12 (5+3+4)**

**DEX: 11**

**WIS: 11**

**CHR: 12**

**LUCK: 10**

**Stat points: 0**

**EXP: 385/1200**

**Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend)**

**Condition: Excellent**

* * *

**Well that's four fifths done now I just gotta transfer the file and all that jazz, now the last one will be a bit longer to upload since I lot connection last night while making a separate file for the newer chapters.**

**So all in all Give me an hour and I'll get it up and running, so until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. 5-Level: 4 Ready for the long run

**Ok here it is, the Last Rebooted Chapter, before heading over to the other ones, so expect updates from this story down the road since I wanted to fix this story for a long wile now.**

**I won't take your time here so yea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**5-Level 4: Ready for the long run**

When night fell, we were having dinner as soon as Tai got back from the errand he went on. I get this vibe that Tai is sceptical about me staying here. I mean I get the fact that he's protective of his daughters and all. Hell I would be too if were in his position. I mainly kept silent whereas the girls were talking with each other or their Dad. "Hey Connor can I ask you something?" Ruby said getting everyone's attention. "Shoot". I replied. "Ozpin said you were a drifter of sorts when we were at the police station, is it ok if I ask why? She asked which made me in the middle of the spotlight.

"Well, before I say anything Rosebud I just want to clarify that I'm willing to let you know little by little. But Right now I'll explain why in a little more detail". I responded by looking at the blonds of the family and they seemed to understand.

"The reason why I became a drifter is because I was on my own going for a walk and decided to call it a day but my chest felt tight and found it hard to breathe and passed out". I explained shocking them that I pretty much had a heart attack and was lucky to survive.

"If your heart was under that much stress why are you fighting?" Tai asked me.

"Because I couldn't let that stop me from keeping my loved ones safe. When I woke up I was near Vale and since I was a long way from home I decided to use what I got on me to buy the essentials to keep me going". I explained telling half the truth and keeping out the other sections for obvious reasons.

"Sounds like you had quite the experience, but where did you learn to fight like you did when you met Ruby?" Tai asked.

"I always carry my great sword with me but I guess it couldn't help me against a heart attack huh?" I chuckled at the last part. "Look I'm thankful you guys took me in until we start classes at Beacon. Really I am, I mean you could've turned me away but you didn't, so thanks".

"It's ok Connor, to be honest I'm greatful that you were looking out for Ruby when we weren't there". Yang smiled.

"I'm not a kid anymore Yang". Said reaper groaned.

"And you always get into trouble Ruby" Tai said with a smile making her pout which put a smile on my face. But at the back of my mind I'm not going to let what happened in Volume 3 happen. And I'll be dammed if I do.

* * *

**Your Health, Mana and Aura have been fully replenished through sleep**

'I get the feeling that's gonna get annoying sooner or later'. I thought to myself as I got myself prepped for the day. It was day 2 of the training for Beacon Academy and I planned to get to level 20 or a minimum of 18 so I felt safe to do the Initiation. That and survive the "wrath" of Weiss when we see her there. Huge quotation on the wrath part there just so you know. I walked out of the room and decided to grab a light breakfast and went outside.

'Create Instant Dungeon'. I thought to myself as everything had changed back to the "Void" area. 'Observe'. I then pulled out Thorn and got into a battle-ready stance.

**Ursa Major X2**

**Level: 15**

**HP: 630/630**

**Status: Enraged**

**.**

**Beowulf X6**

**Level: 13**

**450/450**

**Status: Prowling**

"These ones are higher than the ones we fought before. Good, I like a little challenge". I smirked before dashing at the nearest Beowulf. I dragged my sword against the ground as a I ran and spun around and sliced the beast in the chest doing 196 CRT damage before following up by changing to my Gatling rifle mode and unloading the clip into it with each shot dealing 250 all up which left the creature in critical condition. I simply lifted my sword up back into melee form and brought the blade down decapitating it. Two tried double teaming me from my left and combat rolled out of the way and charged a fireball in my hand, making it erupt in my palm.

"Catch!" I called to them as I tossed the flaming orb and exploded covering them in fire dealing 15 DMG over time per second. I switched my weapon to rifle mode and fired into them dealing 25 DMG per shot doing 125 DMG all up on each of them. I then switched back to melee mode and ran up to them and jumped in the air. "Comin' though". I called and brought down the sword right onto my enemies and surely enough they were hit with 243 CRT DMG as they flew back, but managed to recover. As I landed in a crouch I brought my sword behind my back and swung it while spinning with tremendous speed slicing the Grimm in half with one go, finishing them off. "Another one bites the dust!" I cheered whit my sword resting on my shoulder before looking at the other Grimm still standing as I placed a fresh mag in my rifle.

* * *

**Level Up! You've Reached Level 15!**

'Well I'm making progress every day'. I thought before holstering my Sword on my back, to check the loot I got. It wasn't much I got 4000 Lien for the combined kills over the past hour. I allocated my points to LUCK and CHR so I had a better chance of winning a conversation and getting better loot. Win, Win! I then went to the store and looked at the Focus Upgrade in detail.

**Focus upgrade-Upon being struck by an attack in the middle of dodging you will enter focus for a short time.**

**Cost-12,000 Lien**

'That's gonna take a bite outta my money but if it helps me survive then who am I to say no to it?' I thought in surprise before fully upgrading the ability. But then I Had found something out of place in my inventory. 'Observe'.

**Familiar core-An item which ones power is dormant, shatter enemies aura or slay Grimm to awaken the familiar. [Progress: 0/10]**

'Well what do ya know, looks like I can get some help when no one else is around. That will come in handy'. I thought 'I wonder what he'll look like when I awaken it.' I thought to myself as I looked through the rest of the loot and it wasn't much other than 2000 Lien and three new items. "What do we have here? observe".

**Grimm Bone fragment**

**A fragment which could be made into armour or a weapon if enough fragments are found.**

"Looks like I can make a weapon or an armour piece with this". I chucked before inspecting the other new item that came with the bone fragments.

**Grimm Mask (Blue)**

**This is a rare drop that is exclusive and unique to Beowulfs only, this will grant the user to see Grimm and have them highlighted on the HUD in red and see through the dark as if it were daylight. +5 DEX when equipped.**

"Damn! A Grimm mask lets me see in the dark and have them highlighted on my Heads Up Display and grants me 5 Dexterity as long as I got it on". I smiled in satisfaction. I then looked at the last piece of loot and observed it.

**Familiar core-An item which ones power is dormant, slay Large Grimm to awaken the familiar. [Progress: 0/20]**

"What's so different about this one? Is it stronger in it's own right or what?" I asked myself but shrugged as I made sure to track the easiest one first so I can have some backup as quick as possible.

"Alright I'm ready for another go. So who wants some shotgun shells?". I smirked as I loaded my USAS 12 and cocked it as more Grimm appeared before me.

* * *

I fought several waves of enemies and I eventually reached my minimum goal of level 18. I had read some RWBY gamer fanfictions and knew that Beacon is no pushover so I had to make sure that I could reach level 20 when the first day starts. While I fought I put my new shotgun to the test and I gotta say it just rips through them like butter but I know that this weapon isn't going to last me. I'll find something that will get the job done in the higher levels. I walked over and checked the loot that as dropped from the Grimm. There was nothing I haven't seen before until I found a skill book that stood out.

**Parkour Handbook**

**This book allows you to run and manoeuvre past obstacles with ease without slowing down.**

**This is a skill book**

'Well I guess being more manoeuvrable isn't going to be much more of a problem'. I thought to myself as I then decided to l call it a day. I went inside to let Yang and Ruby know that I'll be going to find a book store and said I'll be back before dinner. "money ain't worth a thing if ya don't spend it" as Marcus from Borderlands always said.

* * *

As I was in Vale I went to a weapons shop to replenish my ammunition and upgraded the firing system of the rifle to fire both 5.56 and 7.62 rounds putting on par with an AK-47. I kept walking until I found an all too familiar store called Tukson's Book Trade. It's surely to have some skill books in here. I walked in and decided to take a look of what Good old Tukson has in store. I kept looking and didn't find anything useful, until I saw something caught my eye.

**Robotics & Engineering Handbook**

**Learn how to build simple drones and prosthetic limbs and body parts.**

**This is a skill book**

**Cost: 10 Lien**

'Well this would come in handy whenever the time arises. And hopefully not the third Volume.' I thought to myself while taking the item off the shelf. 'Let's see what else is here'. I browsed through the books and found nothing useful other than the Robotics and engineering book I found earlier. I walked up to the counter and found none other than Tukson himself. I feel really sorry for this guy when he's offed by Emerald and Mercury. What if I can prevent that?

"Hello there how can I help?" He asked. "Hey there I came to pay for this, also is there any, I dunno manuals on…munition forging perhaps?" I asked. I know how to make dust ammo, but what good is it if I can't make standard ammunition? "Hmm, I might have some, I'll see what I got. Anything else?" He replied. "No that seems about it". I said and in which he then went in the back to search the books. I then heard the door open and to my realisation the person who walked was someone I was guaranteed to see in the future.

Blake Belladonna.

She then looked down the front to see if there's anything that peeked her interest. 'Observe'.

**Blake Belladonna**

**Title: Faunus in plain sight**

**Level: 20**

**HP: 650/650**

**AP: 580/580**

**Current Status: Reading "Literature"**

'Whatever helps you sleep at night Blake'. I smiled with an eye roll. I then saw Tuckson come back with my product and…something else. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you. About a month ago someone came in here and gave this package to me and was told to give it to someone matching you're description". He told me. "Is that so?" I said curiously. "Yea, I couldn't see his face though he had a hood up. Anyway if ya want it, it's free of charge". He explained. "Did he say anything other than to give it to me?" I asked. "Well he did say this will help you on your journey, somewhere along those lines. Didn't tell me what it was in it though". He replied.

"Well I'll take it then, no point in leaving to collect dust on the shelf am I right?" He then nodded as I paid for everything I decided to buy. I then looked at the package and observed it.

**Mysterious Package.**

**-Y**_**ou don't know me, but I can assure you I am 100% on your side. Think of me as your source for "Loot" as you may call it due to your unique ability. I will send another piece of equipment when you complete your Initiation of Beacon, with it you will be able to buy things both Legal and…questionable. Don't worry your secret is safe with Me. See you soon, Gamer ~Anonymous **_

'Hmm. He must know of the gamer ability then. Whoever this Anonymous is'. I thought to myself. I then looked up from the package and saw the future ninja of team RWBY looking at me. "Uh can I help you miss?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I was just curious about that myself. Not every day you get an anonymous package". She said.

"Yea well, I've had my fair share of weird things the past couple of days so yea, this ain't any difference". I shrugged. "Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to ask what kind of books you read. I mean took a peak of what you were reading, and it had Ninja on the cover but I didn't get a good look". I asked and when I did I saw her go a little pink in embarrassment.

"Well, it's called Ninjas of Love. It's about…uh…" She trailed off. "Oh, it's one of those kind of books. The love part in the title must've been the giveaway". I said casually.

"You're actually calm about this". She said with a brow raised.

"I will admit, that I have come across a couple of those kind of stories every now and then. But as long as they're well written and all that they're actually not that bad of a read". I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "Plus I mean if someone is into that by all means you do you, I got no problem with it. I feel like everyone has a problem with everything these days". I rambled on.

"So you're actually ok with it?" She asked.

"Well I will admit it is embarrassing to talk about none the less. But since you have your fair share it's completely normal to the two of us. Y'know?" I ended pulling a dibble.

"Well, when you put it that way I'm inclined to agree with you". She replied with a smile.

**Relationship with Blake Belladonna has been established early!**

**Closeness with Blake Belladonna has increased.**

**Blake Belladonna has been added to your friends list.**

**Your calm reasoning has increased your CHR by 1.**

I then remembered that I didn't really introduce myself. Let's see if I push it a little.

"Oh where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. My name is Connor Camerone, might I know yours dear madam?" I asked doing a small bow in the process. She just chuckled in response.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna". She replied.

"Belladonna. Quite fitting for a young woman like yourself Miss Nightshade". I said with a smile. "Care to elaborate?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well, Belladonna's name meaning is beautiful woman, and the name of a deadly plant which is also called Nightshade. And I must say you fit the bill there in all aspects". I explained. Now due to the pink on her cheeks I dunno if the compliment was good or bad. "I didn't mean to say that if the compliment was that dumb". I said as I scratched the back of my head while looking away.

"I-it's fine. And it wasn't, it was actually…nice to be honest". She said looking down.

"Really? I mean, you really think so?" I genuinely asked. She looked up and smiled, with her cheeks still pink. "I really do". She replied.

"Well. You welcome then". I smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be going to Beacon would you? Due to the weapon on your back". I pointed out.

"Oh yea, I am why? Are you going too?" She asked back.

"Yea, my friends and I are going as well. Maybe we'll run into each other when we get there? I mean it would be nice to see a familiar face wouldn't it?" I replied.

"Perhaps we might". She offered a small smile.

"That's good to know. Well I'll see you at Beacon Blake. Count on it". I smiled back and walked out while giving a wave. Blake waved back and walked back near the bookshelves back in the store, leaving me to make my way back to the Rose/Xiao Long house.

* * *

When I got back home I was in the guest room and took some skill books out of my inventory and learned the skills from them.

**Parkour (Passive)**

**This skill allows to mantle over, around and under objects without losing speed or slowing down. This skill is passive the action can be thought of when in transit.**

'Sweet, I just have to think of doing something and this will allow me to get past obstacles. Nice leeway of the skill gamer'.

**Glide**

**The ability to glide using the user's energy for a short period of time allows to access hard to reach areas and make softer landings. Jump to gain air and then activate the ability to glide through the air. Note that this ability needs to cool down for a few seconds before being used again.**

'If it's the glide like in Destiny. That is something I can use'. I thought with a smile before checking the Focus ability.

**Focus (Passive)**

**[2/2] Maxed Out**

**Focus now last for 5 seconds and gain increased damage when active. Dodging into an attack will trigger the ability and lasts 3.5 seconds. Costs no Mana points upon use.**

'Combining this and the Focus from Transformers Devastation then I'll be harder to hit'. I thought as I decided to call it a night. But something stopped me.

**By fully upgrading 'Focus' your DEX has been permanently increased by 5.**

'Damn! I guess upgrading Focus time really paid off'. I chuckled internally before hitting the hay. I had Beacon tomorrow and I had to be ready for whatever happens in the initiation. 'Heh, bring it on Beacon'. I thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Connor Camerone**

**Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

**Level: 18**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 265/265**

**AP: 280/280**

**STR: 14 (10+4)**

**END: 12 (5+3+4)**

**DEX: 16**

**WIS: 11**

**CHR: 14**

**LUCK: 11**

**Stat points: 0**

**EXP: 597/1800**

**Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend)**

**Condition: Recovering**

* * *

**Well there we go, next is Beacon Academy. I will also change some of the events in the Initiation from the original, so with that outta the way I'll get to work on the other chapters during the week.**

**So until then, I'll see ya next time!  
Cronus Prime out!**


	6. 6-Level: 5 Beacon Academy

**Hey guys! and welcome back to the reboot of RWBY: Remnant Games!**

**Now I have finished this chapter and the next one so I bought myself a little time to work on other things for this cycle. Now you might think it isn't much of a reboot since its similar to the original and doesn't diverge from the cannon. The Cannon won't change somewhere in Volume 2 and Volume 3 will be different, all I can say is patience, there will be noticeable changes later on. The Beacon Initiation is completely different from the original I can say that much.**

**But I'm rambling on at this point, so Enjoy the newest rebooted chapter every one!**

* * *

**6-Level 5: Beacon Academy**

Well the day has come and the three of us are headed to Beacon Academy. Yang was bear hugging Ruby like she did in the episode, I was just trying not to look down the window. I'm kinda afraid of heights and I really don't like flying, funny how helpful the Gamers mind can be huh? As the two sisters were having their little conversation I then looked around the Airship to see any familiar faces, and I did see everyone in the main cast of characters.

'Looks like the gang's all here'. I thought. 'Let's see everything they have shall we? Observe'.

**Jaune Arc**

**Title: Fake Initiate**

**Level: 5**

'Ouch, true…but kinda harsh'. I thought to myself as I knew that you needed to be at least LVL 18 minimum to attend beacon but Christ, just seeing it is a kick in the nuts. I then decided to observe Pyrrah next.

**Pyrrah Nikos**

**Title: Spartan**

**Level: 21**

'Don't worry I'm not putting you on a podium Pyrrah. That and I'll do everything I can with the Gamer's power to not let you die by Cinder and make Arkos Cannon much, much earlier'. I thought to myself as I then looked at a certain green individual that isn't me and his bubbly grenadier.

**Nora Valkyrie**

**Title: Lighting Valkyrie**

**Title: 20**

'Simplicity is best…that and you totally want him Nora, you can deny it all you want'. I smiled as I then looked at Ren's title.

**Lie Ren**

**Title: Voice of Monty**

**Level: 20**

'Yes! A thousand times! Yes! Monty you glorious Bastard you will live on forever in our hearts'. I choked holding in the laughter of the very accurate title.

**Weiss Schnee**

**Title: Heiress**

**Level: 21**

'She may start of as a bitch in the beginning. But I know she gets better later through the series…she just needs to get her head outta her ass that's all'. I thought as I then looked around some more and found someone else who was very familiar. I found Blake near the back of the ship reading, I walked over and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Well, well I figured I'd see you around somewhere once we're at Beacon but hey. Small world". I said which caused her to look in my direction and gave a small smile.

"Well we were bound to run into each other sooner or later. Why not sooner I guess". She replied.

"Too right love". I smiled back.

"Aren't you with your friends?" She asked.

"Yea they're at the front, I'll I introduce you to em, one of them is quite awkward in a sense that she has a hard time making friends. Her sister is also kinda, well I don't know a proper term for it but she's nice and always welcomes with open arms". I explained.

"I'd rather not be a bother. Besides I'm barely a people person". She replied.

"Believe me I wasn't much of a people person myself, but my friends know how to change that. With friends like them they'll have your back through thick and thin, good and bad. All I ask is to just give them a chance. Besides we'll need to have people we can trust and why not start somewhere?" I said. Then a notification popped up.

**Closeness with Blake Belladonna has increased**

**Your successful persuade has increased your CHR by 1**

"Well, we are going to be one teams, and we need to work together anyway". She said putting her book away. "You're quite the convincer did you know that?"

"Well I mean I never did really have a silver tongue until now but I guess my people skills had gotten better?" I asked as I wasn't too sure myself, as I stuck my tongue out to see if it magically turned silver which got a good smile and an eye roll of amusement out of Blake. "Regardless, glad to see you opening up. They're an interesting duo but like I said they'll have your back no matter what". I said as I motioned her to follow me to the front where Yang and Ruby were.

The sisters noticed me walking up to them and saw Blake walking up with me as well.

"Hey Connor where'd you wonder off too? And who's your friend here?" She asked mentioning Blake.

"Well my bookworm friend here is Blake Belladonna, I met her at Tucson's yesterday, and found out that she's was coming to Beacon with us I thought I'd introduce you to each other" I replied to her.

"Well, Blake I'm Yang, and this is my little sister Ruby!" She said bringing her sister in a one armed hug.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby groaned. Then Blake looked at me with a brow raised.

"They grow on you. Trust me". I smiled in assurance.

"I Guess". She rugged.

"I wasn't lying that they'll have your back. They let me stay at their house when I had nothing". I assured her as she looked at me as if wanting to know why. "I was a drifter for a while until I ran into Ruby and fought off Torchwick". I explained as she went wide eyed.

"So you were at the dust store robbery two days ago?" She asked.

"Yea, but the bastard got away in the typical bad guy fashion and all". I stated in which she nodded in confirmation before turning to the sisters.

"Anyway, I hope we can work together Yang and Ruby". She stated which assured the three of us as well. The news report then came on showing the mugshot of Roman on the CCT, then the White Fang protests and then Finally Glynda Goodwitch herself drawing our attention.

"_Hello and welcome to Beacon"._

Yang: Who's that?

"_My name is Glynda Goodwitch"._

Yang: Oh.

"_You are among the privileged few who have the honour of being selected to attend to this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to up hold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"._

The hologram then cut and we saw the view of Vale.

Ruby and Yang went close to the window and admired the view while Blake and I watched from a short distance away. We then saw Jaune about to lose is lunch.

"I feel sorry for him. Feeling sick on an airship, I know what he's going through but I've managed to resist it" I said. I mean I was on a plane but an aircraft none the less.

"How bad is it anyway? You know being sick on an airship?" She wondered.

"It feels like you're gonna puke your guts up. That and I'm not a fan of flying. If I'm distracted I can tolerate it" I replied.

"That can't be pleasant". She said shaking her head lightly.

"Heh, yea it ain't the best". I chuckled as we then saw Yang running with puke on her shoe with Ruby running away from her causing Blake to shake her head amusingly, and me just chuckle at their misfortune.

* * *

The four of us stepped of the airship and admired the beauty of Beacon's tower in person. I gotta say it's pretty fucking cool than seeing it on the screen. Even though it's lead by a shady as fuck immortal who has a lovers quarrel that turned into a shadow war into deciding what happens to the world…but I mean it's the little things right?

"The view from vales got nothing on this!" But Ruby wasn't looking at the scenery, but the weapons of other students weapons that passed by. Which I think made Blake sweat drop at the sight. I don't blame her. Yang then pulled Ruby by her cloak bring her back to normal. "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons!"

"Just weapons? They're an exclusion of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, and they're so cool!" She said with excitement.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your weapon, aren't you happy with it?" She asked.

"Are they always like this?" Blake whispered to me.

"Yea. Like I said, they grow on you". I shrugged. Ruby then pulls out her scythe hugging it.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting knew people, but better…" Her sister then pulled down her down playfully.

"Ruby c'mon, why don't you make some friends of your own?" She stated.

"But… why would I need friends when I have you guys?" She asked.

"Actually…my friends are here right now so see ya gotta go bye!" She said quickly before about to sped off with her friends.

"Oh no ya don't Yang!" I said as I managed to actually grab her by the scarf nearly making her topple over but regain her footing and facing me.

"Connor what the hell?!"

"Now you listen here Yang Xiao Long, your sister needs help making friends and you know how she is when it comes to making friends. You can't just ditch your sister in a time of need. You can catch up with your friends any time you want. But right now Ruby needs you here more than ever". I said dragging her back to where Ruby was.

Who at the time had tripped over Weiss's luggage.

"Oh crap". I said face palming.

"What?" Yang asked me.

"Three words. Spoiled rich girl". I said simply as we walked over to them.

"Gimme that! This is Dust-Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry". Weiss snapped as Ruby was still caught off guard by Weiss's bit- I mean rant. "Are you brain-dead? Dust Fire, Water, lightening, energy!" She continued while shaking the bottle.

Yang had already got out of my grasp and walked over to the two future partners and was about to get into "Big sister mode".

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this syncing in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss asked. But Ruby's response was a sneeze of various different elements.

"Ruby! You ok?" She asked her half-sister.

"I've been better". She replied with a little bit of a sniffle.

"Unbelievable this is exactly what I was talking about! Why are you helping this dolt anyway?"

"Well, this dolt is my friend, and that these two are Half-sisters, she didn't mean to do it. Not only that but you're in the wrong here snowflake". I said pointing finger at her.

"What are-,"

"If you weren't shaking the bottle of dust like a dumbass this probably wouldn't've happened in the first place. Since it's your dust, you should've known that".

"Burn". Yang snickered quietly.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending to beacon?" Weiss said completely ignoring me.

"Well to answer that…none of your business. So do us all a favour and back. The hell. Off". I said crossing my arms.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am?!" Weiss said

"Yea, and I don't give any shred of a shit at the moment". I said simply as she then turned her head back to Ruby.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing practice you know! We're here to fight monsters so,… watch where you're going!"

"Like he said Princess, back the hell off! My sister said she was sorry". She called back.

"It's Heiress actually". Our group's resident Ninja said holding a bottle of fire dust in her hand. Where did she wonder off to again while I was with Yang? "Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" She stated.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said.

"Wanna finish that sentence Blake?" I smiled.

"The same dust company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners". She smirked in response.

"Wha-How dare you-The nerve of…ugh!" She scoffed before snatching the dust from Blake and walking off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called over to Weiss, but she ignored it. "Guess I'm not the only one having a bad first day".

"I'm gonna look around the Academy" Blake said to us before walking off.

"Be sure to be at the ceremony" I called out to her in which she gave a thumb up letting me know she got it. I then turned to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "It's only the first day Ruby. When it comes to School, hell even combat school the first day usually sucks balls. But the second day and on, it gradually gets better". I assured her with a smile.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Trust me, its school 101. And believe me, I've been in a similar if not the same situation back in high school". I replied.

"Thanks Connor, I feel a bit better now". She smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I smiled back.

**You Assuring Ruby and making her feel better has increased your CHR by 1 and WIS by 1**

Aside from the pop up that came up I then saw Jaune walk up and greet himself.

"Hey. I'm Jaune".

"Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked him.

Yang was about do something but I stopped her.

"Let them be. Let them be". I muttered to her.

* * *

We were wondering around the school grounds as we chatted it up and gradually got to know each other as Ruby and Jaune talked.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common than people let on!" He said.

"I feel ya mate". I added.

"Thank you!" Jaune said to me getting his point of view clearly.

"Sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind". Ruby Teased yet again.

"Oh yea? What if I called you crater face?" He shot back a tease of his own.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" Ruby cried back in protest.

"Hope you're not gonna call my sister that vomit boy". She said with a subtle warning.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it". Jaune said confidently.

"Do they though? Do they really?" I asked him with a raised brow.

"T-they will, at least I hope they will. My Mom says-Never mind". He sighed.

"Jaune word of advice from one bro to another". I said to him with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Never try to just win anyone over be it guy or gal with any tricks. Just be honest". I explained to him.

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Certain". I said as I patted his back.

"So…I got this thing" Ruby said changing the subject as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

"Whoa Rosebud, I think Yang and I like to keep our toes". I joked as I took a step back.

"Sorry. Heh." She said sheepishly.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle". Ruby cocked the bolt of her rifle.

"It's also a gun. For short". I explained for him.

"Oh, that's cool". He smiled.

"So what've you got?" She said excitedly.

"Well, I got this sword". He hesitated as he pulled out the weapon from its sheath.

"Ooooooh". Ruby said as she inspected it.

"Yea, I've got a shield too!" He said bringing his shield out. That got me thinking.

'Observe'. I thought.

**Corcea Mors (Purple)**

**A Sword passed down from generation to generation in the Arc Family**

'Jaune's Weapon is Purple Rarity? I mean the weapon gets an upgrade during volume 4 that might put it into Orange but even the simplest weapons can be the most dangerous'. I thought to myself. But Ruby then touched it, the shield when crazy as it switched its forms while spinning in mid-air. Making me snap back to reality. As it was under control he went on and answered.

"The shield gets smaller and whenever I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away". Jaune answered with uncertainty.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yea it does". He confirmed lamely.

"Well I got these". Yang said getting his attention priming Ember Celica.

"Are those Gauntlets?" He asked.

"They're also shotguns". She added.

"Word to the wise, don't get hit by those". I said simply.

"What about you Connor?" Jaune asked me.

"I have Thorn for my primary but I have ANZAC for my backup". I said shifting my Greatsword into rifle mode and let it hang on my arm so I wasn't hurting it, and held my sidearm in my other hand shifting it to melee mode.

"How do you carry that?" He asked.

"If I'm being honest, have a lot of strength in the right areas". I explained.

"Well, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. Guess I went a little overboard in mine". Ruby said.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"Of course. All students of signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" She asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war" Jaune replied.

"Sounds like a fairly air loom to me". Yang shrugged deactivating her gauntlets.

"Well I like it. No one appreciates the classics these days". Ruby stated.

"Yea. The, classics". He said a little down.

"Jaune, don't feel bad about it mate. At least you don't have to worry about complex machinery and transforming weapons like the rest of us. Yours is plain and simple and easy to maintain". I reassured him.

"Thanks, I think Connor". He smiled feeling a bit better.

**Reassuring Jaune has increased your WIS by 1**

**Jaune Arc has been added to your friends list**

**Your Closeness with Jaune Arc has increased.**

"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked us.

"I dunno I was following you". Jaune replied.

"I got an idea on where to go, I spotted it as we got off the airship". I stated. 'That and I have a waypoint pointing me in the right direction'. I thought and saw a marker directing me to the grand hall which was located 143m away in the direction I was facing.

"C'mon this way". I gestured to everyone to follow.

* * *

We eventually made it to the auditorium and found everyone there gathered for Ozpin's "speech". I was looking around for Blake seeing if she was here. I mean she would but you know how she is in the series.

"Hey I see free spot. C'mon Ruby, you too Connor!" Yang said taking off.

"Yang, ugh. See ya later Jaune!" Ruby called to him as she began following her sister.

"Great now were am I gonna find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked rhetorically. I looked behind us and saw Pyrrah herself.

"There's the red head behind ya". I muttered to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep and I'll help you out". I said.

"Oh, wait how?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It starts with a little game called 'Haaaaaaaaaaave you met Jaune?'" I said as I swung him right in front of Pyrrah.

"No I don't believe I have".

"Well, now I'm going to leave you guys to get to know each other ok? Ok then see ya!" I said walking off disregarding Jaune's protests with a satisfied smile on my face. I then saw Ruby in Yang's arms as I saw Weiss among them.

'Just great~'. I thought sarcastically as I walked up to them. "Hey guys, had to do something sorry about the wait" I said to the sisters.

"And you! As I said, do you have any idea who just insulted?" She said with the all too familiar tone and I act as if I didn't even hear her. "Well? What did you have to say to yourself?!"  
Until…

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I said impersonating a certain Ninja from Naruto. This got a good laugh out of Yang, but Ruby? She was a little…too kind for her own good and didn't have it in her to laugh like her sister. Weiss however, she was fuming with my attitude. And I was internally enjoying it.

"Wh-Yes I was talking to you!" She retorted.

"Oh ok then I just couldn't hear you over the sound of me not giving a fuck". I said casually, causing Yang to laugh harder.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?! Did she even teach you any manners?" She said as that killed the laughter that Yang had going on and caused her and her sister to look at us wide eyed.

"Heh, you don't know shit about my family". I said with my eye twitching as I looked away.

"The attitude you showed me was that you couldn't even care less about anyone. It's like they didn't teach you anything". She continued but before she could go on. Cocked my pistol telling her to shut up.

"I'm only gonna say this once Ice queen so listen good. You have no right to think you're higher than everyone on the planet because you're not. This world will chew you up and spit you out and it won't give a shit who you are. So FYI, I'm the last person you wanna piss off.

I then walked away to find Blake to get my mind off of Weiss…for now. I sighed and rubbed my temples and looked around. And wouldn't you know it a familiar Bow wearing girl came up and found me.

"You ok?" She asked genially concerned.

"Yea. Peachy. Just Weiss that's all". I sighed yet again.

"What did she do? And why is your gun out?" She asked me as I then realised I still had ANZAC out with the safety off.

'I don't even remember taking the safety off'. I thought to myself as I felt cold down my spine. I then put it back on and fixed the hammer before holstering it.

"More like what she said". I replied in which she urged me to continue. "She mentioned my family. I can't really see them again. I was separated from them and I don't know their current condition or location…its rough is all I can really say at the moment. But no one, and I mean no one insults my family and think they get away scot free". I stated.

We then Ozpin's speech over the Mic. If you've seen RWBY and read RWBY fanfiction you've heard this speech a million times over. Yet I feel like it is mostly forged on lies, misconceptions and false truths

'You may have everyone fooled Ozpin…but not me'. I thought.

* * *

Nothing much happened that's worth mentioning. Well there was one little detail. Blake had joined our little group other than isolating herself, like she did in the episode. I think I'm getting her to open up a bit more. Beside I'll help her stop running from her problems.

Cause nothing good happens from that. But then again I don't blame her for doing what she did.

I then looked through my inventory and saw the package that Tucson gave me yesterday.

**Mysterious package**

**There's a note on it saying don't open until first day of class.**

'Huh, and I thought Ozpin was fucking cryptic…scratch that cryptic doesn't even come close to what he is'. I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep like the rest of them.

* * *

**Connor Camerone**

**Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

**Level: 18**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 265/265**

**AP: 280/280**

**STR: 14 (10+4)**

**END: 12 (5+3+4)**

**DEX: 16**

**CHR: 16**

**LUCK: 11**

**Stat points: 0**

**EXP: 597/1800**

**Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend), Jaune Arc (Friend)**

**Condition: Recovering**

* * *

**OK There we have it. Another one down, also if the numbers in the stats aren't adding up please let me know and I can fix it up when I start working on the next chapter. If you've read the original there will be new chapters that will replace old ones, and will be new events taking their place. But other than that be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

**So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	7. 7-Level: 6 Test your mettle

**Hey all and welcome back to the rebooted RWBY: Remnant Games!**

**Now Here's the initiation and I gotta say it took longer than I thought it would when remaking it, but regardless I managed to get it done. I don't have much to say in all honesty, but I do hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Be sure to let me know, feedback is always helpfull.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**7-Level 6: Test your mettle**

Well this is it, Beacon's Initiation. I woke up and went in for a shower so I was fully awake and ready to go, I then decided to craft some ammo for the future team RWBY and JNPR for the extra edge in the initiation. I found out that I had a crafting menu on me, I can create small things like ammo and small items. But I need a forge or something like that to make weapons and armour. I created the following ammo types for these people.

Ruby-Explosive rounds, 3 magazines

Yang-Buckshot, 4 belts

Blake-Shotshells (9mm Buckshot…look it up), 3 magazines

Pyrrah & Ren-FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds, 4 Magazines each

Nora-Cluster Grenades, 2 magazines (I don't know who I feel sorrier for, the Grimm or Ren)

With all the ammo in my inventory I went out to the lockers and came to see the girls chatting away.

"Hey, ladies, got enough beauty sleep?" I asked.

"You bet Rubes is awful chipper this morning". Yang replied with a smile.

"Is that so?" I said as I looked over to Ruby and see her holding recent Rose in her hands.

"Yep, no more getting to know you stuff, today I let my sweat-heart do the talking". Ruby said as she cradled her weapon in her hands making me smile with an eye roll.

"Is your sister like this?" Blake asked the blond brawler.

"Trust me, you get used to it". Yang replied by putting a hand on her shoulder. I looked behind me and tuning out what the girls were say to see Pyrrah chatting up with Weiss as expected and also…I'm actually seeing the storm cloud behind her.

'Ok like that's not creepy or anything'. I thought to myself feeling…well creeped out.

"You know what else is great me Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" Oh no, Jauney boy.

"You again?" Weiss huffed in annoyance.

"Hello Jaune!" Pyrrah greeted.

"Yea, yea". He said pushing her out of the way.

'Jaune you complete twat she was clearly into you!' I internally screamed. I bet you were doing the exact same thing as I am when you saw this, huh guys?

"Well Weiss I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day".

"Oh you've got to be kidding me". Weiss said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No need to be embarrassed. So I've been hearing rumours of teams~ I was thinking maybe you and me would make a good one, what do you say?" He said to her. If I could, I'd smack the bitch outta you Jaune for being denser than a fucking tonne of bricks.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-,"

"You don't say". He said, oh now you go back to Pyrrah. Jeeze.

"Well hot stuff, maybe if you play your cards right, you may join the winning team!" He said.

I then decided to zone out and turn to the girls I was with because this is just getting a little sad right now.

"Oh girls before I forget, I got some special ammunition for you all. It's pretty limited but it should help you out in the long run". I said before taking out the ammo and handing it to them.

"So what's the occasion?" Yang asked inspecting the shotgun belts.

"Well I thought by making these it'll help out when we're in the initiation". I stated.

"Is that even allowed before the initiation? Blake asked which made me shrug. But cloud clearly see that I had good intentions of doing this. "Well regardless, so special about this ammo anyway?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. Blake you have 3 clips of shotshell ammo. Essentially, 9mm buckshot. Yang, you have buckshot ammo that will fire small ball bearings that will hurt eve more than standard shotgun ammo. And Ruby you have Explosive Sniper Ammo, but I'd recommend using them on more armoured targets, they also have quite the kick as well so, be aware of that as well". I summarised.

"When did you make these exactly?" Blake asked stowing the mags on her person.

"I made them not to long ago, like an hour ago to be precise". I answered as we then turned our attention to the sound of a spear being impaled into a wall.

And Jaune was the target.

I walked over to him to help him up. Because I plan on making the Arkos ship established early. I'm sure you'd agree there my friends.

"Having trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked with a smile.

"My Dad says that all girls look for is confidence, what did I do wrong?" He groaned in defeat.

"The moment you hit on her mate". I chuckled.

"I think 'Snow Angel' wasn't a good choice". Yang pointed out.

"That's pretty bad advice to give to your son". Blake added on.

"Even I know that's bad advice myself". I said putting my two scents in. As Ruby and I then got him on his feet and started to head over towards the cliff for initiation.

* * *

I was standing on the Launchpad ready to be launched in the air. Even though the Gamers mind helped me out of not freaking out, I was still nervous about being launched. I swear that's a breach in health and safety right there.

"Now due to there being an odd number of students here. There has been a little change this year. Connor Camerone, will not be a partner for you to team up with".

"Sup scrubs". I said with a smug grin, putting my hand to let people know who I am. Ozpin then turned to me.

"Connor you will be tasked to collect one of many slabs that will be placed where the relics are. Take one and return back here with it".

"I'll be back before you know it sir". I said to him. 'I'll let you think you know me so well during my stay here'. I thought to myself.

**New quest added**

**[Beacon's Initiation]**

**Well…it's time to test your Mettle. Let's do this thing!**

**Main Objective**

**Collect your slab and return to the cliff**

**Rewards-15000 EXP**

**Bonus Objective 1-Accompany any future member of team RWBY**

**Bonus Objective 2-?**

**Bonus Objective 3-?**

'Well, at least I know what I'm doing first. But who to go to though?' I thought to myself.

"That doesn't mean he won't be able to join you during the initiation, and vice versa. Now are there any questions? Good, now take your positions". He said.

While everyone was being launched and Jaune being ignored it was time for me to launch. I was ready. But nothing happened. Glynda and Ozpin were confused as for why I wasn't launched.

"Uh, Ozpin, you fixed these things right?" I said pointing to the pad.

"Of course". He said with a smile I didn't like.

Then it clicked.

"Oh, you son of a-,"

Then I was launched into the air before I could even finish.

* * *

"-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

When I landed on the ground, it wasn't as graceful as the other students. I tried doing what Ruby did and use Thorn's Assault rifle mode to slow myself down and see if I could wedge myself in a tree with the blade, but I only got stuck in the tree and ended up falling due to the sword slipping out of the tree and falling on the ground.

'Well, that could've gone better'. I thought to myself while brushing some dirt of me.

**[Warning beginner stats are now disabled, defeated enemies will drop different EXP amounts and more EXP is required to level up from here on now]**

'Translation: Easy mode is turned off. And to be honest I was wondering if it was gonna get harder'. I thought as another notification came up.

**This is a major plot point. Major plot points give extra rewards from EXP, loot, and even Stat points!**

**Select a reward upon completion.**

**Stat points**

**EXP**

**Random loot drop**

"Well, EXP is not really an issue, loot I can just get later. May as well go with Stat points, because I can use the extra bonuses". I said aloud.

**Your thought out planning has increased your WIS by 1**

"Huh, we're have you been?" I said mentioning the stat increase. I then remembered something about the Familiar Cores I got earlier. One of them was pretty easy to do and just off a couple of Grimm. Now I just need to find them and put em down. I walked towards where the temple might be and I then heard the bushes rustle around me. "Not even a minute here and the party's come to me. Good". I smirked as I Unsheathed Thorn.

Out of the bushes came a Pack of actual Beowulfs and counted them up to 7. Damn 3 short.

'Observe'. I thought as I saw the statistics.

**.**

**Beowulf X7**

**Level: 19**

**HP: 600/600**

**Status: Hunting**

**.**

'Cute'. I smirked at the status of the Grimm. "Who's first?" I taunted.

**[Now Playing-Cinderella Man-Eminem-Recovery]**

One of them rushed at me but I merely hopped out of the way and swung my sword at the creature's back doing a good 297 DMG due to it being an attack from behind, I then changed to Rifle mode and spewed a third of the mag into it before it fell over dead. Two tried their luck but I sheathed my sword and used my Cestus and tossed a Fireball in front of them making the explosion push them back giving me some breathing room.

I then went on the offensive and threw a flurry of punches into another before finishing it off with a haymaker knocking it down letting the burn damage finish it off. I pulled out my USAS 12 and cocked it before unloading several 12 gauge shells into one who was about to attack but the shotgun blasts halted it and is now being forced back each shot doing 45 DMG, it tried to cover its face to protect itself but was no use. As the clip ran dry I pulled out ANZAC and killed it with a headshot making it drop dead. I stowed my shotgun and switched my pistol to burst fire and melee mode.

Another tried its luck and went for a swipe which made me move just in time triggering Focus.

"Too slow asshole!" I smirked as I slit the beast's throat, as time sped back up the Beowulf was choking, making it fall over a few seconds later. I pulled out my shotgun again and slapped a fresh magazine in and cocked it and face the two Beowulfs that were struck by my fireball. "Come and get me". I taunted again.

**New Skill developed-Taunt**

'I'll get back to that in a sec'. I then looked closely and saw a tick mark above the Grimm's heads. "That ain't good". I muttered as they both charged at me but I unloaded my USAS 12 in their direction making one stumble and the other got close for a swipe, however I rolled to evade it but was struck. Good thing I upgraded my Focus skill otherwise that might've been messy'. I thought as time slowed down and struck the Beowulf with the stock of my gun making it stagger back, I shot it in the leg making it kneel, I then kicked it in the chest and pressed my foot against its neck and aimed directly at its head before pulling the trigger making its head explode, getting a chuckle of satisfaction out of me.

The other one saw what I did to its friend and the other Beowulf I hadn't fought yet. Behind the two of them 4 Creeps came out from the bushes possibly being the backup.

"Well this just got more interesting". I smirked. 'Observe'.

**.**

**Creep X4**

**Level: 19**

**HP: 400/400**

**Status: Enraged**

**.**

'Like they're not always enraged'. I mentally scoffed as I tossed a fireball at the two Beowulfs and followed up a barrage of Shotgun shells as I dropped one of them and let the burn damage finish off the other. I then swapped weapons to my sword and performed a BLADE CRUSH on the group of Creeps doing a whopping 334 DMG to all targets. I walked up to one of them and brought the blade down on its head considering it an execution. I then walked up to another and pulled out my Jackal while putting my blade away, I stepped on its neck and fired 3 bursts into its eye making another execution. I walked to a third and simply stabbed it with the Gurkha mode through the top jaw and in its brain adding a third execution, the last one managed to get to its feet and stand.

"Well I'm up three so". I said to myself as I put my gun away and taunted the Creep to come at me and it did. It ran towards me but as it got close it was met with a kick to the side of the head doing 25 DMG making it even weaker and fall over. I ignited my Cestus and began punching it repeatedly and even though it was out of health it kept going before delivering a final, strong flaming punch to the head with enough force its neck broke.

**[End Track]**

"And that's that". I said aloud as the flames on my cestus went out. I then remembered the familiar core I had and took it out of inventory and saw the core was livelier than before and it was now floating out of my hand and it began to materialise itself and speak

"Oh man, finally I get to stretch my wings!" Wait a second. "So you're the one who found little ol me huh? Honestly you're a lot younger than the last guy I tell ya, not that it's a bad thing or anything". GRIFFON!? He was the familiar core?!

I shook my head to recompose myself before speaking to him.

"Ok but first, anyone told you got quite the blabber mouth on ya?" I asked as he sat himself on a tree branch.

"Trust me kid I've heard that song and dance all too many times like you wouldn't believe". He said as if it didn't affect him. Pretty sure he's used to it. "Sheesh quite armed to the teeth aren't ya? Not like V was, I mean he did do his part in a fight but he lacked the physical strength and possibly the mental one as well". He said about my weapons. "But hey at least I won't be doing all the work, but make sure to call when the situation calls for it ok Connor?" Wait a tic…

"How-," "When you woke me up I got a good portion of the knowledge I needed to know who you are. And I gotta say quite the predicament being able to have abilities from a gaming standpoint". He said as he now knows about my Gamer ability.

"So…you mean you even saw-," "The ones about Devil May Cry? Yea, wasn't hard to find". He answered cutting me off again.

"Well…shit. I mean I dunno what to say". I said trailing off.

"If you think I'm gonna be mad at ya seeing as you know me through a game, give me some credit". He said saying it was fine…in his own way.

"Ok word of advice, stay outta my head otherwise there's gonna be problems, got it?" I warned him as he held his wings up in surrender.

"Sheesh, no need to get violent kid. You woke me up, only fair I help ya. Besides I think we can really shake things up here in this new world, huh?" He stated as he confirmed he was very much on my side. "Oh and also be sure to wake the others up when you can ok? Always need someone else to talk to that's a familiar as well".

"More like run your mouth but, yea I get what you saying". I replied back with sarcasm.

"Whatever you say. Anyway where do we need to go?" He said looking around.

"Take to the skies and see if you can find a temple, it should be north of here. With all the fighting from before, I got turned around". I stated to him.

"Alright wait here and I'll see where it is". Griffon then took off and flew high up above the trees as I looked around to see if there was any good loot the Grimm dropped. But it turns out it was just some Lien, nothing special but not unwelcome. I remembered that I had a new skill that was developed.

**Taunt-A way to irritate your enemies making their attacks more predictable, but it will increase their damage once effected. Bosses will need to be taunted multiple times for the skill to activate.**

'So a risk and reward ability, just don't get hit'. I thought to myself as I then got another notification.

**Griffon has been contracted as your familiar, calling him will aid you in battle. If a familiar takes too much damage they will need to be revived, stay near the core to accelerate the process.**

**Griffon's abilities.**

**Bullet-Shoots balls of lighting at a high rate of fire.**

**Blockade-Launches Pillars of lightening towards foes.**

**Flank attack-Griffon charges at enemies launching them into the air.**

**Double Check-Griffon's power fires an electric shock that slams into enemies.**

**Round Robin-Griffon unleashes electrical shocks in a large radius.**

**Note: These attacks will not harm you if come into contact.**

'Well good to know and a reminder of what Griffon's attacks are'. I thought to myself as I then looked up to see the winged demon return. "What've you got?" I asked him.

"Temple is that way". Griffon said pointing a wing to the right. "Also I found two chicks heading in that direction as well, one of them had a lot of yellow on em".

"That's Yang, which must mean Blake is with her. Alright Griffon, your job's done for now I'll call when I need ya so be ready". I stated.

"Sure, also…" He said as something materialise in his mouth before chucking it to me and caught it with one hand, it looked like the mark that was on V's HUD when I played as him in the game. "That little trinket there show's our contract kid. Keep it on ya and both Shadow and Nightmare will know that I'm with ya. But before I do go. What do ya need to wake em up?" He explained.

"I need to kill 20 large Grimm to wake Shadow up. Nightmare however…I don't have his core, I was lucky to get you and Shadow while grinding my levels". I answered.

"Oh boy, that's not gonna work". He sighed before explaining. "All three of us have to be contracted to you in order to have our full power at our disposal, right now you gotta find said Grimm to wake up the big kitty cat ok?" He said in which I nodded.

"That just leave Nightmare's core unattended. Also I did get this when I found your cores". I said showing him the Red Orb.

"Oh shit careful with that red orbs might give the usual Devil Hunter a boost in power but to you who knows what it'll do". He said.

"An even will trigger once it activates, I don't plan on using it now trust me once I know what I'm getting into I'll use it. Plus it might help find Nightmare's core". I added putting it away.

"Alright then, catch ya in a while Kid". He said before materialising out of existence but felt an extra presence with me but wasn't a threatening one, which must've been Griffon's.

"Well, what I wouldn't give for a Map right now". I sighed.

**Mini-map activated**

"Are you fucking serious?" I muttered to myself as I opened the Map and saw the people on my friends list appear on the left side of the map showing that they were nearby, but I couldn't find them anywhere on the map. Social status mustn't be high enough. I then saw a Purple marker with a wing on it pointing me to my right and if I were to guess it was Griffon's waypoint. "Thanks Griffon". I smiled as I began to follow the marker.

* * *

I was closing in on the waypoint Griffon had marked for me and along the way I never had an encounter with any Grimm so far. Not one, not even a scout from a bigger pack or group which was good as much as I wanted bigger Grimm to show up so I can awaken Shadow. I didn't need to bite off more than I can chew. I cut through the bushes with ANZAC due to them getting a bit thicker for my liking until I heard weapons being cocked a few meters in front of me.

I walked out of the bushes and found Yang and Blake with their weapons now lowered now that I was in plain view.

"Sup gals?" I said with arms out.

"Sup?' Yang responded with a smile.

"Hey Connor". Blake said simply

"Now that we're together, let's find us a temple shall we? I stated as I gestured them to follow me.

"Do you know where you're going? Connor?" Blake asked me.

"Yea, I checked every direction as to where we are as soon as I touched down. North is this way". I explained as she nodded in confirmation as her and Yang followed me and heading off to the location of the Relics marked by the Waypoint and on the map.

* * *

It took us a grand total of 25 minutes and saw the temple down below as we were on a hill looking at said temple from a the distance.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked aloud and Blake just gave her a look before sliding down with the rest of us in tow.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked.

"We aren't the first ones here. Some of them are missing". Yang stated as some of the pedestals were empty.

"Well you girls pick one. I'm gonna see if I can find those slabs Oz talked about". I stated. I looked behind the entire temple to see if there was anything, but found squat. I then thought about if they were placed near the pieces themselves. I went back to the pedestal and saw the two partners talking to each other. I then looked behind the pedestals and found a slab each. I walked over to the white knight that Yang had picked up and held the slab in my hand.

'Observe'. I thought out of curiosity.

**White Knight slab (Objective)-Bring this back to the cliff to be added to the following team with a matching relic.**

Satisfied with the description I stowed it in my inventory and walked back to the girls. Then we heard a scream the echoed through the woods.

"Some girl's in trouble!" She called.

"Close but no". I said simply which Yang looked at me funny.

"Enlighten me". Oh I will actually.

"Would you believe that was none other than Jaune?" I asked aloud which made Yang lost her shit and started laughing her head off and quite possibly laughing so hard she found it hard to breathe.

Then I forgot about what's going on around me.

"HEEEAAAAADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I looked up and saw Ruby falling down towards us, only to collide with Jaune in mid-air and into a tree.

'Well, I can tell this is gonna be interesting when everyone shows up'. I thought to myself. While I waited for everyone to arrive while ignoring the commotion going on at the same time. My attention was then brought back to reality (Or whatever you call reality in here) and saw Pyrrah launched at our feet.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang said in sarcasm.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby stated before charging at that Death stalker.

Yang/Me: RUBY!

We shouted before bolting after her.

Ruby went in for a strike at the giant scorpion, only to be smacked back by its pincers.

"I'm ok. Totally fine!" She said as the Nevermore overhead came into view and launched spear-like feathers causing Ruby to be pinned by her cape. They came at me but I dodge out of the way in which Focus activated causing me to get closer to Ruby but Yang was cut off to avoid being impaled.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang called to her sister.

"I'm trying!" I kept running towards Ruby but, I knew I wouldn't be able to kill it but I can slow it down.

"Ruby Get down!" I called at her as she complied. "Griffon! DOUBLE CHECK!"

"You Called?" I heard V's Familiar say as he dropped a small orb of energy in front of Ruby, a second later two beams of electricity burst out of it missing the Death Stalker, but closed in on each other as it then made it stagger and lose speed. I then noticed a white blur race past me knowing it was Weiss as she froze the giant Scorpion in place before it could impale the little red reaper.

I let out a sigh of relief as Griffon flew over to me.

"So much for staying outta sight huh?" He said to me as the rest of the gang raced over all who were extremely curios as to what Griffon was.

"I bet you all got questions huh?" I asked them as I let Griffon rest on my arm.

"Connor, what is that thing?" Yang asked pointing at Griffon.

"That thing has a name blondie". Griffon said as it shocked everyone.

"Yea, everyone this is Griffon. My familiar". I introduced. "And Griffon, Yang is the last girl you wanna piss off". I said to him.

"Pft, why is that?" He said not getting the full picture.

"Because she crushed a guy's nuts with her bare hands". I explained made him snap his head back to me. "Yea didn't think I'd say that did ya? Plus who knows what she could do to ya". I smirked at him knowing he didn't have much of a response to that.

"Fair point". Griffon Shuddered.

"Is this part of your semblance? Because I thought my family line could summon foes they have defeated in battle". Weiss asked with her arms crossed.

"Well yes and no. My Semblance is mimicry, I can do anything I desire with it but I'm merely scratching the surface of what I can do with it so don't ask anything I can't answer". I said a half-truth about my power, it isn't a lie at all so I can't be called out on that.

"Well we can all agree that Grif here has a foul mouth and is lucky he's with you Connor". Yang said as she is a little peeved at Griffon's attitude.

"Trust me ya get used to it. Well I do anyway, plus he may be a wise cracking, foul mouthed chicken-," "Like I haven't heard the chicken comments before kid". "-he means well and very much on my side". I said despite Griffon interrupting me. We heard the Nevermore screech in the distance making all of us look up.

"Guys, that thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?" He asked fearfully.

"You sure you're cut out for this?" Griffon asked rhetorically to the Arc but went on deaf ears.

"There's no point in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us". Weiss stated to us.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artefact and bring it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things". Ruby said in agreement.

"That we can all agree with. We should get moving, the electricity may have weakened bug boy over there, but ice is starting to break and won't hold him for much longer". I stated.

"Run away and live, that's an idea I can get behind". Jaune stating his agreement.

"I'm gonna say no". Griffon said finishing his own thoughts as I looked at him with a raised brow but I shrugged it off. Ruby and the others went to grab a relic, Jaune grabbed the white rook and Ruby the white Knight and re-joined the group. Now is a good time as any.

"Guys before we leave, here take these". I said taking out the ammunition I crafted earlier and giving it to Pyrrah, Ren and Nora.

"Extra ammo?" Pyrrah asked me.

"Better, you and Ren have FMJ rounds, better and has more punch than regular ammo. Nora you have cluster grenades, they'll detonate and release 6 extra grenades causing a bigger explosion. They're limited so be sure to use them when you absolutely need to". I explained, I then looked at the Ice as it was starting to crack. "We should get moving". I said as I looked at Griffon. "Griffon show us a clear way to the Cliffs".

"Got it C". He said a she took off my arm and flew to the sky.

"Follow Griffon he'll lead the way, c'mon!" I called as we started bolting for the cliffs while staying close to the dark familiar.

* * *

We kept running until we reached the area where the big fight will take place. With the Nevermore in the air and the Death stalker quickly gaining ground, I had to find a way to take them both down without being in the way and not dying of course. I was behind everyone else so nothing would get any bright ideas from attacking from behind, but the ground collapsed and I fell into a cavern and crashed on the ground as it took out nearly all my AP

"Augh that hurt". I groaned as I held my sides.

"Connor Are you alright?!" I heard Ruby call from the top.

"I'm alright the ground collapsed and fell down a cavern. Don't worry about me". I responded as my Aura recharged back to full.

"Yo Connor you good?!" Griffon called as I looked up to see everyone there.

"Been better mate". I said as I then heard a very audible growl from the other end of the cavern.

"What was that?" Blake asked me as they can hear that as well. The area then collapsed some more and I saw several corpses both animal and human, which have been rendered to nothing but skeletons and scattered bones. Giving off the sign that something here has had a feed and left the remains scattered around the place.

And whatever it was, it was still down here.

I looked into the darkness and saw two red-orange eyes staring right back at me. The creature came out and revealed itself, and to be honest I was very surprised.

"Observe". I muttered to be sure what I'm seeing was real.

**Anjanath**

**HP: 2000/2000**

**Armour: 1500/1500**

**Level: 25 [Warning!]**

"Oh. Shit." I said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked me.

"You guys get outta here, I'll handle this. Griffon get them to the cliffs and race back over here as fast as you can". I said to them as they were going to protest.

"We're not leaving you down there!" Yang called.

"This isn't up for discussion Yang! Go!" I barked at them as they eventually complied.

"Just hold em off C, I'll be right back!" Griffon said as the group then followed him.

**Boss battles are not an easy fight. They will test your combat skills greatly. They will have several levels higher than you.**

**When a [Warning!] appears near an enemy or Boss's level it will mean that they will be stronger than anything you've faced yet. If it has a [Danger!] near its level…well you'll be biting off more than you can chew.**

'Please don't say chew at the moment'. I mentally cringed.

**[Now playing-My Demons-Fight the Fury]**

"Oh yea, I can work with this". I smirked. I pulled Thorn off my back and shifted it to Rifle mode then the Anjanath roared at me before charging. I went to fighting it at a range to try and avoid it, long enough for Griffon to get back. I cocked the rifle and took aim. "Let's see how well you go against 7.62 rounds ya Pink T-Rex!" I taunted as I unloaded into the monster but Anjanath didn't stop despite getting his with high calibre rounds, I then used the Glide ability which did resemble the glide in Destiny and kept on shooting, but the Glide only lasted so long before needing to drop me down. Anjanath flared its nose-bone and fire began coming from its mouth in little embers.

Meaning it was pissed off.

Anjanath then reared its head back before letting out a huge torrent of fire as I barely managed to get out of the way. It was that bad I had to pat out some of the fire that was caught on my clothes. It then had its sails exposed on its back and leapt in my direction, however I moved out of the way again and the result of the monster's attack was slamming into a wall and falling over.

This gave me a window I was looking for as I switched Thorn back to blade mode and started slashing away his armour doing 432 DMG all up before it got back on its feet. I swapped modes again and gliding to get some air time while firing Thorn's assault rifle mode into him firing roughly 30 rounds dealing 30 DMG each (900 in total).

Anjanath then was hit in the head with projectiles, I looked up and saw that Griffon had arrived. The monster changed Targets as it tried to trap the familiar in its jaws. However as Anjanath got close Griffon performed a ROUND ROBIN and the electricity made it flinch. Wait a sec…

"Griffon, its secondary weakness is electricity! Strike the head, I'll soften up the legs!" I called to him.

"You nuts!? I almost got munched back there!" He called back to me.

"Just trust me ok?! And just don't get hit!" I barked back as I raced towards the monster with my sword in melee form and as I got close I struck the monster's legs taking its attention away from Griffon for just a moment. "Griffon, BLOCKADE!" I called to Griffon.

"Burn baby Burn!" He called out as he charged himself up and sent forth several pillars of electricity towards the monster and judging by the damage it did…it hurt and broke the head.

'Observe'.

.

**Anjanath**

**HP: 1550/2000**

**Armour: 0/1500**

**Level: 25 [Warning!]**

.

"Griffon, the armour down, he's bleeding now!" I called to him before switching to my USAS-12. Anjanath then got itself together and was now enraged for a second time, its attention was turned to me and used was going to charge with its jaw open this time. I waited for the right moment before dodging.

'Wait…'

He came closer.

'Not yet…'

Closer.

'Nearly…'

Close enough!

'Now!'

I then leaped out of the way and Anjanath slammed his head into a wall stunning him and doing 450 damage due to him having a busted head. I only lost 60 HP in the process, if it were any longer I would've been nearly dead, and then I would've been in trouble. I fired a full clip into the monster with 12 shots dealing 30 DMG each (360 total).

**Ultimate activated**

'Hello there!' I thought when the notification came up.

"Griffon keep him busy for a sec!"

"Don't be too long!" He replied using his Bullet ability to stay at a safe distance so he wouldn't get struck with any melee attacks.

**Ultimate attacks are the most powerful in the Gamer's Arsenal and will do massive damage to any enemies in range or directly on Bosses. Note however that this will use up all MP before needing to recharge between uses.**

**Cyber Slam-(Melee) Discharge a wave of digital energy to any nearby enemies.**

**Cyber Strike-(Bosses only) Coat your weapon in digital energy dealing massive damage.**

**Cyber Shot-(Ranged) Charge up your guns and fire a beam of digital energy dealing massive damage to any enemy struck by the beam.**

'HOLY SHIT!' I thought to myself. "Might as well give it a test drive". And not a moment too soon as the Anjanath turned its attention back to me and charged. Then I had an idea on how to finish this fight.

"Griffon DOUBLE CHECK!" I called.

"Coming at ya baby!" He called again as the ball of electricity was dropped in front of him and stopped the monster in its track before getting struck with the electricity, I had one shot at this. I ran up and equipped Thorn and coated the blade in digital energy and leapt into the air.

"Take this!" I called before bringing it down dealing a massive 1500 CRT DMG in total, leaving Anjanath on only 50 HP and incredibly weakened. It looked up and saw me with the USAS-12 in hands and cocking the bolt back. It closed its eyes and let its head looked down. This surprised me even more, it knows it has lost. So I decided to make it quick and pull the trigger killing it.

**[End BGM]**

I then looked at Anjanath's body and it suddenly faded like a ghost leaving its loot behind. I walked over and inspected each piece it left.

'5000 Lien and 4 of its teeth, along with…what the?' I thought as I saw it was a book which looked and felt like the skin of the monster I just defeated. 'Observe'.

**Monster's Notes-(Anjanath)**

**Have the ability to call the Brute Wyvern Anjanath**

**This is a skill book**

'HOLY SHITBALLS! Being able to have a friendly monster like that on my side will tip the odds in my favour'. I thought to myself with a smirk on my face. That's just too fucking awesome!

"Next time we fight something like that again. I'd like to have a little more help other than just be a flying sack for the next monster we come across!" Griffon squawked at me making me raise a brow at the familiar.

"Hey we made it out alive didn't we?" I asked him.

"Yea, but just for future reference if you kick the bucket kid I'm finished as well. And dying is whack and I'd hate to be that one guy who died twice". He stated making me look down a little.

"Yea…yea I get what you mean". I muttered aloud, thinking of that heart attack really did kill me or not. "Well regardless, we should get back to the others".

"Yea hate to burst your bubble but I can't carry you all the way up there. I struggled carrying V around, and that was high maintenance in itself". Griffon stated a she was very much opposed of doing it.

"Connor? You still down there?!" We both looked up to see both soon to be teams RWBY and JNPR at the top of the hole.

"You're in luck Griffon. Take 5, you earned it". I exhaled in exhaustion as Griffon disappeared. I then looked up at the group. "Mind helping a guy out?" I asked. In response Weiss conjured a glyph below me which lifted me up back to surface level. Everyone rushed to me to see if I was alright.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked in worry.

"Yea I'm good, took a few hits but I'll recover". I grunted a little. I then got a notification. Multiple actually, but they'll have to wait for the time being.

**Quest Complete [Beacon's Initiation]**

**Well…it's time to test your Mettle. Let's do this thing!**

**Main Objective**

**Collect your slab and return to the cliff**

**Rewards-15000 EXP**

**[Complete] Bonus Objective 1-Accompany any future member of team RWBY**

**[Complete] Bonus Objective 2- Defeat Anjanath +5 DEX, Double Barrel shotgun blueprint (Blue)**

**[Complete] Bonus Objective 3-Complete the quest without dropping below 50% of health +5 LUCK**

I'll get to the rest when I get to the dorms. Right now…I'm fucking Knackered.

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces, from this day forth you will be known as team JNPR, led by…"

'Wait for it'. I thought.

"…Jaune Arc".

"Led by?" Jaune said in surprise.

"Congratulations young man". Ozpin said to him

As the newly formed team JNPR was stepping off the stage for the Future team RWBY to be formed at any moment.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white Knight chess pieces, from this day forth you will be known as Team RWBY, led by…Ruby Rose". As the team and leader were announced I watched everyone's reaction to Ozpin's final announcement. "And last but not least Connor Camerone". He called as I walked up to the stage and stood before him. "Your mission was to bring back a slab that corresponded with what chess piece each of the students retrieved. You retrieved the White Knight Slab. From this day forth you will be placed in team RWBY". He announced in which everyone applauded the new 1st years.

"This is going to be an, interesting year". He stated.

'Oh Ozpin you have no idea'. I mentally snickered.

* * *

After the Initiation ceremony team RWBY and I agreed that due to the big day we had we'd decided that we didn't bother arguing as to who got which bed as we were all exhausted. While the girls were getting ready for bed I checked the notifications that I got.

**LEVEL UP! X5**

**New titles unlocked for viewing**

**New Tile has been Unlocked!**

**You Reached Level 20 allowing you to use Stat points. Stat points allow you to level up your skills faster and are gained every 20 levels. Due to completing the Major plot point you are rewarded with 20 extra stat points.**

**Stat points available-40 (20+20)**

'I'll put the stat points in tomorrow'. I then checked the Titles.

**One man army 1/10 [Sign a contract with 10 different Creatures or Familiars] (Familiars gain Doubled Health)**

**Monster Hunter 1/1 [Defeat a Monster from the Monster Hunter series] (Extra 50% Damage to all Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

**Brutally Simple 1/5 [Sign a contract with 5 different Brute Wyverns] (Effect Locked)**

'Now that looks pretty nifty, since the second one will come in handy with the effect it has it will be better than having a title with no effect whatsoever'. I thought before looking at the loot that was given to me.

**Double Barrel shotgun Blueprint (Blue)**

**A shotgun that's simple, compact and is devastating at close range. Can't beat the classics.**

**Monster's Notes-(Anjanath)**

**Have the ability to call the Brute Wyvern Anjanath.**

**30-WIS required**

'If there's one for Anjanath there has to be one for all the other monsters. Meaning I'll have a plethora of monster to call to my aid, then I'll show Salem who's at the top of the food chain'. I thought while hiding a smirk.

I put the 10 skill points into WIS and LUCK each, that way I can get better loot down the road, and decided to save the rest just in case something popped up, that ay I can increased the necessary stat, I then drifted off to sleep for the first day of Beacon tomorrow.

**Connor Camerone**

**Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

**Level: 23**

**HP: 302/420**

**MP: 129/385**

**AP: 400/400**

**STR: 14 (10+4)**

**END: 12 (5+3+4)**

**DEX: 21**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 21**

**CHR: 16**

**LUCK: 21**

**Stat points: 40**

**EXP: 922/2300**

**Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend), Jaune Arc (Friend)**

**Condition: Recovering**

* * *

**Another chapter outta the way and yes, all of V's familiars will be part of the ever growing ****arsenal along with summoning monsters from the Monster Hunter Series.**

**Speaking of which, My monster Hunter story will be getting an update after a long while, now bear in mind that I need to delete an old message in there that I have forgotten about so there will be three chapters all up. Just check the latest one.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter an be sure to leave me your thoughts in the review section, a bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya Next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
